


Snap

by koto



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fluff, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, but it's really minor, they go to niagara falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koto/pseuds/koto
Summary: Kim Seungmin puts a listing out for a passenger to accompany him on the road back to school; a 12 hour journey, a one way ride, someone he'll never have to see again. He doesn't expect it someone like Han Jisung, who snaps his gums, who makes up absurd road trip games, who can talk him into adventures he'd never choose for himself. Their touch-and-go relationship at the start of the journey starts shifting into something more along the way, but what does that mean when they arrive to their destination?(only rated T for language)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 58
Kudos: 234
Collections: Other Ships, SKZ BINGO - ROUND 1, fav





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with my first contribution to SKZ Ship Bingo! This covers: Road Trips, Stuck Together, Nightmares, Accidental Kissing, and Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> And I came back with something other than Minsung! This is my first Seungsung fic, but I really have been enjoying this ship lately, so I hope you guys like it too. I hope I did them justice. Thank you to the people who follow my works regularly for being so kind and encouraging about me working at a slow pace of this one, I hope the fact that it isn't my typical ship isn't offputting, but since it's a new bingo fest I wanted to try a new couple. It was hard!
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never been to Niagara falls, but damn I've learned a lot about it in the past week and a half. Apparently Niagara Falls (the town in NY) is not very nice or safe so I guess don't do what Minsung did if you go there, go to the Canadian side. The hotel is entirely fictional and probably wouldn't exist there.

_Dear User KSM0922,_

_This message is in response to your carpool request to drive back to NYU from Chicago after summer break. I’d like to nominate myself as your passenger. I’m more than willing to contribute 50 percent or more for gas, and most of my stuff is still in my apartment at school so I only have a few bags. I can also cover driving shifts if you like to nap, I have a license, I just don’t have my own car. In addition, I’m a really good DJ, I know lots of road trip games, and I know my way around a map. If you’re interested, I would be eternally grateful, I really don’t like taking the train. You can message me back on this app, or text me at (xxx)-555-5555. Sincerely,_

_-User j.one.0_

Seungmin stares at the message on his university’s community app in disbelief, unsure what to make of it. He’d put out a carpool request no more than ten minutes ago, hoping to find someone on the same route as him heading to NYU and split some gas money, but he never thought it would happen. Much less this quickly. _And he sounds like a weirdo._

_But he really needs gas money._

Seungmin takes a screenshot of the message, sending it to his best friend for a third party opinion.

**Seungmin (7:04 am):** sending u a pic. does this seem like a safe person to you? 

**Hyunjin (7:06 am):** Why are you sending this at 8 am? 

**Hyunjin (7:07 am)** They seem ok I guess. Who is it? 

**Seungmin (7:07 am):** it’s 7 here stop whining. I don’t know who it is I was just looking for someone to carpool from chicago to nyu and they responded

 **Hyunjin (7:09 am):** How am I supposed to judge them with this amount of info? Why do you even need a passenger?

 **Seungmin (7:09 am):** because I want someone to split gas money with and keep me awake

 **Hyunjin (7:11 am):** Did they seem nice over text?

 **Hyunjin (7:15 am):** Have you not texted them?

 **Seungmin (7:16 am):** I wanted you to tell me they didn’t look insane first!

 **Hyunjin (7:17 am):** Text them. Get their name and I’ll ask around. I’m going back to sleep.

 **Seungmin (7:18 am):** you’re so lucky you already live in new york. barely have to drive.

 **Hyunjin (7:19 am):** I live upstate, nothing happens here. Goodnight Seungmin. Text me again when you have actual info <3

Seungmin sighs, staring at the message again. He could wait a day or two, see if anyone else responds who seems a little less… enthusiastic. Loud. Someone with a normal student username. But he wants to get to school a week early, which means leaving in four days. Which means he needs to find someone soon. Starting a new message reluctantly, he decides to give it a chance.

**Seungmin (7:30 am):** Is this j.one.0?

 **Unknown (7:34 am):** who dis?

 **Seungmin (7:36 am):** this is Kim Seungmin, I put up the carpool request on the NYU app

 **Unknown (7:38 am):** Oh! Good morning, how are you? It would be my pleasure to accompany you on your trip.

 **Seungmin (7:39 am):** you don’t have to talk like that

 **Seungmin (7:39 am):** what’s your name?

 **Unknown (7:42 am):** oki. I’m Han Jisung!

 **Seungmin (7:45 am):** can you send me a selfie holding up your student id?

 **Jisung (7:46 am):** is this a booty call

 **Jisung (7:46 am):** sorry idk why I said that. Pic incoming

Seungmin chuckles despite himself, strangely amused by the other boy’s antics. He can tell Jisung is trying really hard to make a good impression, despite how his words seem to fight against his nature. A few minutes later his phone goes off, and a photo comes in of a boy around his age, black hair, wide eyes, chubby cheeks. He’s adorable. The only suspicious thing is that in the I.D. he’s got a mess of orange hair nearly covering his eyes, a stark contrast to his current state. Despite the discrepancy, his features are unmistakable and the name checks out, so he doesn’t seem to be lying about being a student. Seungmin still wants to mess with him a bit.

**Seungmin (7:55 am)** : you’re saying those are the same people? you’re not that good at photoshop.

 **Jisung (7:56 am):** they’re both me! you can still feel the bleach damage I swear 

**Seungmin (7:57 am):** fine I believe you

 **Seungmin (7:57 am):** so you really want to carpool with me?

 **Jisung (7:58 am):** wait you’re not going to send a picture back? You could just as easily be kidnapping me, if not moreso. It’s your car. 

**Seungmin (8:00 am):** I just woke up tho 

**Jisung (8:01 am):** same???

Seungmin gets up to look at himself in the mirror. Despite it being break, he’d spent most of his time either serving at the restaurant down the block or holed up inside doing summer coursework, so he’s completely lacking the summer glow that Jisung had boasted. His hair is it’s natural dark brown color, washing him out even more, but one comb through it does the trick to at least make him look a little more polished. He digs through his backpack for his student I.D. and takes a quick selfie with it, hoping the bags under his eyes aren’t too apparent. 

**Jisung (8:05 am):** cute!!!! Nice day6 posters

 **Seungmin (8:07 am):** this isn’t a blind date you know, just point a to point b in the same vehicle 

**Jisung (8:08 am):** :( 

**Jisung (8:08 am):** if we’re doing a 12 hour drive shouldn’t we be on good terms? Btw I think we should stop overnight, we still have a while before school starts. I was thinking Cleveland would be a good halfway point.

_Oh, he’s actually given this thought._ Seungmin can’t help but be surprised, even feel a little bad for doubting Jisung. He seemed goofy but he’d probably be good company. And there aren’t any other offers on the table.

**Seungmin (8:10 am):** I still have some questions. What’s your major? Where are you living? What year are you? Have you ever been convicted of any felonies?

 **Jisung (8:15 am):** 1) journalism 2) I have an apartment off campus with 2 friends 3) junior 4) no

 **Seungmin (8:17 am):** ok can I get back to you in a bit?

 **Jisung (8:20 am):** ?? Sure ???

Seungmin sends a screenshot of their conversation to Hyunjin, hoping he’s not actually back asleep and can do some digging on his behalf. He’s got a much wider social circle than Seungmin does himself. He lays back on his bed, phone resting on his chest as he looks around his childhood bedroom, eyes stopping on his posters. Jisung _had_ complimented the day6 posters. He really couldn’t be that bad of a guy, right? For some reason Seungmin finds himself getting nervous for Hyunjin’s response, hoping it will be a go-ahead. He’s already kind of attached. 

He doesn’t have to wait too long, because ten minutes later he gets a message from his best friend with exactly what he wants to hear.

**Hyunjin (8:31 am):** You’re in luck, Felix said he’s met him a few times because he’s best friends with his senior. He says he’s a good dude.

 **Seungmin (8:33 am):** who’s Felix again?

 **Hyunjin (8:34 am):** My dance club friend? We’ve literally gone drinking together.

 **Seungmin (8:36 am):** wait the fairy looking guy? 

**Hyunjin (8:38 am):** Sure? 

**Seungmin (8:39 am):** ok good enough for me 

Seungmin smiles to himself, switching over to Jisung’s contact information.

**Seungmin (8:42 am)** : you’re hired.

 **Jisung (9:01 am):** I was in the shower! When do we leave?! 

**Seungmin (9:05 am):** is 4 days too soon?

 **Jisung (9:07 am):** The sooner the better! I’ll start packing.

_Oh yeah, packing._ Seungmin had never really unpacked, quite honestly. He’s been home for three months and still has fully untouched suitcases sitting in the corner of his room, a box of apartment decor taking up space in his parent’s kitchen. He’d only taken out his summer clothes and a couple of his nicer pairs of pants to wear for work. He and Hyunjin were lucky enough to be subleasing a fully furnished place from one of their seniors who’d just graduated, and he was due to be out within the week, so Seungmin has a pretty light load coming with him to New York. There really isn’t much for him to do in these last four days at home besides say goodbye to some high school friends and maybe buy more school supplies. 

They pass at the speed of molasses. One day Seungmin is dragged to the beach with his family (which ends up being quite fun and leaves him a lot less pasty than before), and another day he ends up heading to a nearby superstore and picking up some odds and ends, somehow managing to putter around for an impressive three hours. On D-1 he has a cookout with old high school friends, people he has less and less in common with every time he sees them. At least there’s beer and a campfire to keep him entertained. And s’mores.

When departure day finally arrives, Seungmin wakes up early and packs his car up, giving his parents big hugs goodbye and venturing off to pick up Jisung. Seungmin’s family lives in the northern outskirts of the city, but Jisung lives closer to downtown, and the breeze is refreshing as he drives alongside the lake to pick up his partner in crime for the next two days. His GPS brings him to an old apartment building, a little dated on the outside but almost certainly historic. Judging by the doormen and what Seungmin can see of the modern looking lobby, it’s probably refurbished (and in this neighborhood that means: not cheap). He pulls in front and reaches for his phone to call Jisung and tell him to come down.

“ _Hello? Jisung? It’s Seungmin, I think I’m outside your building.”_

_“Ok, I’m heading down, I might need two trips.”_

_“Do you need help?”_

_“No! No, I can manage, don’t worry. See you in a minute.”_

Seungmin gets out of his car, opening the trunk and shoving his bags as far to one side as possible. His duffel is old and worn, bending to his will wherever he shoves it. In the midst of trying to maneuver it further back, Seungmin hears a voice calling out behind him.

  
“Seungmin? Are you Seungmin?” the voice asks, and Seungmin whips around to look at the source. “Oh, you are! Hi!” Jisung says, smiling widely at him. He’s got on a massive backpack, a guitar case strapped on top of it, a duffel on one shoulder, and two rolling bags. Seungmin notices name brands splayed across the top in big red and white lettering, making his own old duffle look a little sad in comparison

“How are you carrying all that? You’re so tiny, let me help,” Seungmin says, pulling one of the rollers from Jisung’s hands and lifting it into the trunk, moving aside so Jisung can stack the second one on top. He lifts it with ease, and Seungmin realizes that despite his slight frame, if he was able to get all those bags down by himself, he can’t be all that weak. “You said you have a second round?”

“Oh, no I got it all. Sometimes you just need a little willpower and a lot of muscle. I’ve got both,” he says, flexing his bicep in Seungmin’s direction. He’s got a hoodie on, so nothing is actually visible, but he seems proud so Seungmin offers a polite smile. 

“Yes, very good job. There should be some space in the back seat for your duffel and guitar,” Seungmin says, slamming the trunk shut and opening up his back door. 

“Thanks again, by the way,” Jisung says, a little quieter now. “For driving. You’re helping me a ton, last year I had to take the train and get everything shipped. It was a real pain in the ass.” They’re rearranging Seungmin’s stuff from either end of the car, trying to squeeze Jisung’s duffel flat onto the seat so he can lay his guitar across the top. Seungmin looks up to meet Jisung’s eyes, and _damn he really is cute._

“Don’t worry, you’re helping me a lot too. Especially with gas money and keeping me awake and everything,” Seungmin says, trying out a more genuine smile. “And you booked the hotel for tonight, right?” 

“I did! One room, two beds. Is that alright?” Jisung says, shutting the door once everything is neatly tucked into place. 

“That’s great. It should be about five hours today and seven tomorrow. You said you want to split shifts?” Seungmin asks, climbing into the driver’s seat and adjusting his seat and mirrors. Jisung climbs in and shifts around in his own way, pushing his seat away from the glove compartment and leaning it back so he’s nearly laying down. So he’s _that_ type of passenger.

“Uhh… yeah, we can do shifts if you want,” Jisung says, sounding a little hesitant as Seungmin pulls out and onto the street.

“Well, that’s what you said in your message. You said ‘I can also cover driving shifts if you need to nap’. Right?” Seungmin asks. There’s a sinking feeling in his stomach, and every moment Jisung doesn’t say anything it gets deeper and deeper; he’s been scammed. “Right?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I do have my license, it’s just been a _really_ long time since I drove. I take the L when I’m in Chicago and the subway when I’m in New York so I’m really out of practice. Especially on highways,” Jisung explains, flipping the passenger side sun visor down. 

“We’re driving halfway across the country, did you not think there would be highways?” Seungmin asks. He can hear the annoyance in his own voice, but he can’t help it. This isn’t what he was promised. 

“I did, I just… you have a nice car, I’m scared of anything happening to it in my control,” Jisung says, voice getting even smaller. Seungmin looks at the frayed leather on his steering wheel and the dated dashboard and speaker system. It’s not that nice of a car, it’s a hand-me-down, and Jisung obviously knows that. He sounds upset, nervous at being caught, and Seungmin feels a little bad, but he also didn’t wake up thinking he was going to drive for five hours straight. He rolls his shoulders back, trying to regain his composure.

“Whatever, it is what it is. Can you please flip your visor back up, I can’t see,” Seungmin asks as politely as he can.

“But the sun’s directly in my eyes,” Jisung whines, and Seungmin sees him tense from his peripheral. 

“Well if I’m going to drive for five hours straight, I need to be able to see. So please, flip the visor up,” Seungmin requests again, altering his tone to something harsher so there’s no room for argument.

“Sorry,” Jisung whispers, flipping the visor up and turning his body away from Seungmin. He’s not sure if they could have gotten off on a worse foot. _This should be a fun two days._

Thirty minutes pass in silence before either of them says anything. Seungmin can tell from all the shifting around that Jisung had been trying and failing to get a nap in, and now he’s sitting with his head back, bucket hat resting over his face, groaning patherically. 

“Seungmin,” he whines, still speaking directly into his hat. “I’m really sorry, ok? But we can’t spend two days like this, it’s torture. Can I at least put on music?” Seungmin sighs, not wanting to let him off so easily but knowing he’s right. 

“Fine,” Seungmin responds, handing Jisung the cord. He plugs in his phone, scrolling for a bit until a familiar beat starts funneling through his speakers. Seungmin finds himself humming along for a few seconds before realizing it’s most likely not a coincidence. “You remembered.”

“Yeah, you had a lot of day6 posters in that picture you sent. It seemed like a safe bet,” Jisung says, finally turning to face Seungmin.

“Well, it was. Thanks for remembering,” Seungmin says, glancing to the side for a moment. They’re at the edge of the city, branching out into sprawling suburbia, and traffic is finally starting to lighten as they drive farther and farther away. Jisung is still looking at him, a little pout on his lips, and damn if that doesn’t make it hard to stay mad. He might be a little obnoxious, but he took the time to remember Seungmin’s favorite band. At least he’s trying. “Please stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Jisung asks, and Seungmin can practically _hear_ the pout.

“Like you’re a puppy and I kicked you and you’re trying to make me feel bad,” Seungmin says.

“You did. You emotionally kicked me,” Jisung says, pout disappearing as he turns to face the front again.

“Well are you going to fulfill your end of the bargain and drive?” Seungmin asks with a smirk.

“Maybe.”

“Listen, if you’re really uncomfortable I obviously don’t want you crashing my car. But if you feel comfortable, we’re going to be on a lot of country roads with not a lot of traffic, so _if_ you feel like you can drive just tell me,” Seungmin says.

“I can do that,” Jisung says, pulling his hat back down over his eyes.

“Do you need sunglasses?” Seungmin asks. Jisung pulls the hat up again to glance at him.

“What?” Jisung asks.

“I said do you need sunglasses? You keep putting your hat over your face,” Seungmin repeats, pulling open his center console to reveal a large sunglass collection. They’d mostly been collected from various gas stations and grocery stores, some leftover from friends who’d forgotten them. There are some normal ones, but there’s also a pair shaped like flames, a pair that looks like the mask from The Incredibles, a pair from 2017 new years. A pair that look like giant daisies. Seungmin isn’t quite sure when his collection got quite so large, but they’re sentimental, and it’s a tiny thing he cherishes. 

“Can I take any of these?” Jisung asks excitedly, rummaging through the console. 

“Yeah, as long as you don’t break them,” Seungmin says. “Grab me a pair too, please.” 

“You got it,” Jisung says, inspecting each pair. He hands Seungmin the pair that looks like a superhero mask, and he almost complains because they’re meant for kids and sit a little bit tight on his face, but he doesn’t want to bring the mood down again. Jisung selects the pair that look like giant daisies for himself, reaching up to look in the mirror and stopping himself. “Hey Seungmin, is it ok if I pull the visor down to look in the mirror suuuuuuuper quickly? Like ten seconds?” he asks, sounding a little nervous.

“It’s fine, just put it back up when you’re done please,” Seungmin says, trying to contain his laughter when he peers at Jisung. Black hoodie, black tank top, black joggers, and giant daisies on his face. It’s really quite a look. Jisung pulls the visor down to check himself out, and Seungmin can tell he’s striking a few poses before he hums and puts it back up, seeming satisfied.

“These are amazing,” Jisung says, pulling out his phone to take a couple of selfies. He turns his phone to face Seungmin, calling out to him, “Say cheese!” Seungmin smiles, pulling one hand off the steering wheel to put up a peace sign but keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Cute! I’m sending this to Felix!” Jisung says with a little laugh. 

“Why to Felix?” Seungmin asks. He has nothing against Felix, but he barely knows the guy. He doesn’t really consider himself close with anyone besides Hyunjin, who he’s known since they were roommates freshman year, and Jeongin, one of the marketing underclassmen that he’d taken under his wing.

“He said he knows you. Aren’t you on good terms?” Jisung asks, scrolling through his phone. 

“I guess so. We aren’t really close,” Seungmin admits.

“Well Felix is the best! I met him through Minho, Minho is my best friend, and when I mentioned I was carpooling with you he said he knew you. We should all hang out sometime when everyone is back in NYC.” Jisung says, rambling faster than Seungmin had been prepared for. He sure knows how to talk.

“Yeah, maybe,” Seungmin replies, and even to himself it sounds a little too hollow. Jisung notices it too, because he pipes down instantly, shifting so he can look out the window. It’s quiet again for another ten minutes, and Seungmin looks at the time. They’ve only been driving for about an hour. Four more to go for the day. It’s nice driving weather, not too hot and not too cold, so he turns off the air conditioner and rolls his windows down a crack now that they’re out of the pollution of the city. They’ve only got a little bit until they start rolling through the industrial parts of Indiana, so he’d rather get fresh air while he can. Jisung seems to share the sentiment, rolling his window down and sticking his nose outside. Seungmin can’t help but snort at the sight.

“What?” Jisung asks, pulling his head back in briefly to speak.

“Nothing, you just look like a dog,” Seungmin responds, laughing a little more at Jisung’s mouth scrunched up in anger with those dumb glasses covering the top half of his face. 

“I’m not a dog.” 

“I know you’re not a dog, you just look like one of those really happy puppies that sticks their head out the window. It made me laugh,” Seungmin explains. Jisung looks at him suspiciously, then goes back to his position, making a loud satisfied noise when he hits the fresh air again. Seungmin finds himself reaching to turn the radio up, this time not to block a bad mood, but to add to the moment. A few songs later, he starts smelling something rancid, and when he squints he can see the first factory cloud of the trip. He turns the music down and taps Jisung on the shoulder, who pulls his head in and turns around. 

“I’m closing the windows until we get through this town,” Suengmin says, pointing ahead at the smoke blowing through the air. Jisung nods, rolling his own window up and pinching his nose.

“Good call,” he agrees. They sit for another ten minutes without a word before Seungmin finally breaks down.

“Why are you so quiet now? You were so energetic over text,” Seungmin asks. Jisung seems a little startled but still answers.

“I just don’t get the feeling you like me very much,” he answers rather bluntly. _Oh._ Shit. Seungmin had done that thing again, the one where he focused so much on the task at hand he forgot to pay attention to how it sounded to other people. The thing Hyunjin has been trying to coach him out of since they met, because even though his close friends knew he wasn’t actually mad, he couldn’t expect strangers to know the same.

“That’s not true,” Seungmin says, trying to keep his tone soft. “I barely know you, why would I dislike you?”

“You keep lecturing me! And when I tried to find common ground you completely shut me down!” Jisung says, voice a little heated. 

“Well I don’t dislike you,” Seungmin responds.

“Well you have a weird way of showing it,” Jisung retorts, putting his hat over his face again and attempting to shut out the world. Seungmin reaches over to grab it and put it back on top of Jisung’s head. “Hey! Stop!”

“No, I want to prove it to you and I can’t do that if you hide in the dark. You said you know road trip games, what are they?” Seungmin asks.

“Well… Do you know the cow game?” Jisung asks. Seungmin shakes his head, and Jisung lifts his seat up, energy renewed. “Ok so basically, every time we drive past a herd of cows, you have to yell ‘MY COWS!’ before the other person.” Seungmin nods, waiting for more, but nothing comes. When he looks to the side, Jisung is staring at him expectantly.

“Is… is that it?” Seungmin asks cautiously. Jisung nods. “Ok, well we can definitely do that. Do you know any others?”

“Well there’s the horse game,” Jisung says, leaning back and scratching his jaw as he tries to think of more.

“Does that happen to be the same thing?”

“Yeah, but with horses,” Jisung replies. “Oh! We could play would you rather.”

“Ok, shoot,” Seungmin says. He can deal with would you rather. There’s structure, room for creativity, room for discussion. There’s also a slight chance of it leading to an argument, but he’s pretty sure he can contain himself. 

“Ok, just so you know my version of would you rather you can ask questions. Number one: would you rather be a reverse centaur or a reverse merman?” Jisung asks very seriously.

“Reverse centaur,” Seungmin says easily.

“Are you sure you don’t want to ask any questions?” Jisung prods. 

“No, it seems pretty obvious to me. I don’t want a fish head,” Seungmin responds.

“Ok, well your answer was incorrect, I’m sorry to say,” Jisung informs him. _Since when is there a right and wrong answer?_

“What? That’s bullshit, why?” Seungmin asks.

“Well, you didn’t ask, but the question takes place in the future when the entire planet is underwater. It’s far more beneficial to have gills, you’re probably going to die trying to keep your heavy ass horse head above water.”

“You didn’t say that!” Seungmin says, voice rising. He’s not angry, he just wants to fight his case.

“You. Didn’t. Ask. Questions,” Jisung says, poking him in the shoulder with each word. “You want another or do you want to go?”

“Give me another chance. I didn’t initially realize this game was rigged,” Seungmin responds.

“You’re a sore loser,” Jisung laughs. “Ok, would you rather have edible spaghetti hair that regrows every night or... sweat maple syrup?”

“Can I cut the spaghetti hair off in the morning? Will it grow throughout the day?” Seungmin asks, thinking deeply about his answer.

“You can cut it off in the morning and it won’t grow throughout the day, but it grows back instantly every morning at 4 on the dot,” Jisung responds. 

“Is it normal spaghetti length?”

“Yes.”

“How many servings of spaghetti are on my head? Can I share?” Seungmin asks. Jisung leans over and threads his hand through Seungmin’s hair, inspecting it for something. 

“Your hair is pretty thick, so I’d say four servings,” Jisung declares. “You haven’t asked any maple syrup questions.”

“Shit. Is the maple syrup affected by antiperspirants? Can I just like, spray my body in Axe?” he asks.

“You can do that, but then you’re going to smell like Axe. Stepping out of my role as judge for a moment, I’m going to be honest with you, nobody would talk to you if you did that,” Jisung says.

“Does it make me sticky?” Seungmin asks.

“Obviously, it’s maple syrup.”

“I choose the spaghetti,” Seungmin declares. Jisung claps his hands and cheers.

“That was the right answer! You can also cut your hair into a new style every day, it’s actually kind of dope,” Jisung says excitedly. “Ok, you ask me one.” Seungmin thinks for a moment. He’s not sure he can come up with anything as creative or otherworldly as Jisung, but he can try.

“Would you rather be forced to dance every time you heard music or be forced to sing along to any song you heard?” Seungmin asks. It’s a little less wild than the ones Jisung’s been asking, but he’s had it used on himself before.

“Hmm… I wouldn’t really mind either. How loud do I have to sing?” Jisung asks.

“You have to sing as loud as the music is. If it’s just background music in a store you can sing quietly, but if you’re at a concert you have to scream,” Seungmin states.

“Well it’s not a very good concert if you’re not screaming,” Jisung mutters.

“Sorry, was that a question?” 

“No,” Jisung says, rolling his shoulders back as he contemplates his answer. “Are we on earth or in space?”

“Does that matter? We’re in space,” Seungmin says, not understanding Jisung’s line of questioning.

“Shit, then I shouldn’t dance. Gravity is different there; I might push off and never come back. I guess I choose singing!” Jisung reasons with a wide smile. 

“That’s the wrong answer, Han Jisung. Sound doesn’t travel in space, so you’ll never have to dance, therefore that was the correct option. You’d just go about your life as normal,” Seungmin says, proud of how he’d twisted Jisung’s questioning against him. 

“Ok but I’d never have to sing either because I’d never hear music,” Jisung tries to reason. 

“Don’t be a sore loser,” Seungmin says, mimicking Jisung’s tone from earlier. Jisung crosses his arms and huffs, turning to face his window. “OH MY GOD! MY COWS!” He says, pointing out the window frantically. Seungmin hasn’t even noticed that they’d passed the multitude of factories and made their way into farmland. 

“Ok, ok, your cows, stop flailing around,” Seungmin says with a laugh. 

“Next time we see more, can we pull over?” Jisung asks.

“Why? You need the bathroom? We can find a gas station,” Seungmin replies, glancing at his GPS.

“No, that’s not why. I want to try something I saw online,” Jisung explains. “Do you want more would you rather questions?”

“Yes please,” Seungmin responds, a light smile on his lips. Jisung keeps spouting out prompts for Seungmin to respond to, as he seems to be the best at creating weird scenarios that keep them both entertained. They’re two hours in now, and despite how things started, Seungmin is glad he has a passenger. Especially one like Jisung. 

* * *

“Ooh! My cows! Seungmin, can you pull over?” Jisung asks excitedly, gesturing to a wide pasture gating in a small herd. Seungmin looks around, noting that they’re mostly alone on the road, and pulls to the side. 

“Alright, I’m intrigued. What the hell are you doing?” Seungmin asks, unbuckling his seatbelt as Jisung jumps out of the car and pulls open the back door. He grabs his guitar case and pulls it out, revealing a well loved acoustic guitar with an embroidered strap attached at either end.

“You know those videos of people playing trombone and stuff for cows and they all come and listen?” Jisung asks, strumming to make sure his instrument is in tune. _Not that the cows will care regardless._

“Yeah, but I’ve never seen one with guitar. Will that work?” he asks, finding himself genuinely intrigued.

“Only one way to find out,” Jisung says, beginning an upbeat chord progression on his instrument. Seungmin looks over at the cows. They’re quite a ways away, living their lives munching on the grass beneath them. That’s how they continue for a some time, until a calf picks its head up and looks in their direction. Seungmin taps Jisung on the shoulder and points, but he just smiles and keeps playing. The calf starts walking to them, bringing a few friends over slowly but surely. 

“Jisung, they’re coming! Play something else!” Seungmin says, leaning on the wooden fencepost to get a better look. 

“Seungmin, don’t electrocute yourself,” Jisung laughs, switching up the melody.

“Less talking, more playing, we have an audience,” Seungmin says as more animals venture their way. They’re still pretty far, but the image of the whole herd moving towards them is amazing. Seungmin grabs his phone, cursing himself for having his nice camera packed up, and points it towards them. “Can you sing?”

“Sure, I guess. Will you sing too?” Jisung asks.

“I’m not sure what you’re gonna play.”

“Well if you know it, just sing,” Jisung says, strumming into a rendition of ‘I Like Birds’ by Eels. Seungmin… actually knows that one. His dad used to play it for him as a kid, but it was pretty obscure even then as far as Seungmin knew. The song is as old as he is. It’s catchy, though, and seems to be pulling the attention of their audience. He puts the camera on Jisung, recording a video before joining in himself and flipping the camera to the cows. They’re all getting close by this point, and he can hear them mooing over the sounds of the guitar and his and Jisung’s duet, but they just keep singing. A couple of cars have gone past and slowed down, but none have stopped, and Seungmin imagines he wouldn’t have either if it hadn’t been for Jisung.

He turns to look at and record his passenger again, momentarily forgetting the cows. Jisung looks so jovial, face still covered in his daisy sunglasses, hood up, leg propped on the fence to hold his guitar up. Seungmin isn’t sure of the last time he did something this spontaneous or felt this carefree, and he has to remind himself to keep singing. When the song ends, Jisung takes a bow for their audience, and Seungmin follows suit, sliding in a little closer. 

“Jisung, oh my god, look at all of them!” he says, unable to contain his smile. Jisung doesn’t seem to be able to either, reaching his hand out for one of the calves to sniff. “It actually worked.”

“I knew it would! Nobody can resist my musical prowess!” Jisung says confidently, picking his guitar back up and starting a new song. Seungmin doesn’t know this one, so he just observes, taking a few more pictures of the herd and Jisung. He’s not sure who’s more entranced by Jisung at the moment, himself or the cows. When the song ends, Jisung pulls his leg down, walking back to the car to put his guitar away. 

“Is that it? Shows over?” Seungmin asks, following behind Jisung. He tries not to show his disappointment, but he’s pretty sure Jisung has caught on. 

“We’ve got places to be! And I’m hungry, I need food. I can’t believe you didn’t provide snacks,” Jisung says, whining a little at the end. Seungmin climbs into his seat, watching as their herd of cows disperses back into the field and feeling a little sad to see them go. Jisung peeks out onto the road and scurries to his seat when he deems it safe (which it has been for at least five minutes). They hit the highway, and when Seungmin looks at his gps they aren’t too far from the nearest town. It’s almost noon, and now that Jisung has put the idea of food in his head he can feel his stomach rumbling. Jisung shouts out at every fast food sign they pass, all of which Seungmin rejects.

“Jisung, I want to sit down somewhere and have something healthy,” Seungmin groans after rejecting the third drive-thru Jisung has proposed. 

“Well, Seungmin, I just want some damn food,” Jisung retorts. He spots a restaurant up ahead, it’s a chain but it at least looks like it might have a fresh vegetable or two, and pulls in. “Oh my god, finally,” Jisung sighs, unbuckling his seatbelt as soon as they’re parked and jumping out of the car. “I gotta pee, get us a table,” he says as he dashes away. Seungmin takes his time, straightening out his shirt and re-cuffing his jeans before heading inside. He stops to talk to the host and requests a table for two, ignoring the weird looks she’s giving him as he’s seated. Jisung comes out of the bathroom shortly after, but stops a couple feet in front of the table and pulls his phone out. 

“Seungmin, say cheese!” he says, putting a peace sign up on his side of the camera. Seungmin puts the menu down and looks at him questioningly, but returns the peace sign. 

“Why are you taking pictures of me?” Seungmin asks when Jisung sits down, seemingly happy with his small collection of photos. 

“You look cute right now,” Jisung says, trying and failing to hide a smile. Seungmin can feel his ears heat up, flustered at the unexpected compliment. _How does he call people cute so casually?_ Jisung guffaws as Seungmin puts his hands over his ears, still flipping through his phone. “Do you want to see?” he asks.

“Uh, sure. I guess,” Seungmin says, trying to calm himself down. Jisung flips his phone around, keeping an iron grip on it, and shows Seungmin the first photo; Seungmin, sitting in the booth, peace sign up, superhero mask sunglasses proudly displayed on his face. “Shit! Jisung, why didn’t you say anything!” Seungmin cries, reaching up to his face and pulling the glasses off as quickly as he can. “God, no wonder the host looked at me like I was crazy.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice. Didn’t everything seem dark?” Jisung says through his hysterics. Seungmin had attracted the host’s attention, sure, but Jisung is laughing so loudly the whole restaurant is looking at him.

“The world still feels dark,” Seungmin says under his breath, picking up his menu and hiding his head in it. When their server comes by to introduce himself, Seungmin peeks out from behind it, asking for a glass of iced tea and a little more time to decide on food. Jisung finally seems to have calmed down, ordering himself a coke and giving his thanks to the young man. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll take them down if you want me to,” Jisung says with a gentle smile. 

“What do you mean ‘take them down?’ How are they already up?” Seungmin asks.

“Just on my story. Do you want me to take them down?”

“No, it’s fine,” Seungmin sighs in resignment. “But if you become internet famous for a picture of me looking like a dumbass, I want royalties.”

“Deal,” Jisung responds, holding a hand out to shake on it. “What are you getting?”

“Southwest salad.”

“That’s… very healthy of you. I was just going to go for a burger,” Jisung says, looking over the menu again.

“I just like the avocado,” Seungmin admits. Jisung nods and puts his menu down, seeming content with the response. They order when their drinks come and settle into comfortable conversation, no longer needing the aid of a game to ease the tension between them. Seungmin learns more about Jisung’s roommates, Minho and Changbin, and is forced to promise that they’ll hang out sometime. And while that typically wouldn’t fit into his schedule, he’s actually excited to meet new people and switch things up from the routine he’s had the past two years. Maybe it’s time for a change. When their food comes, his salad is tasty and healthy, but he can’t help but be jealous every time he sees Jisung take a bite of his burger and look like he’s in heaven. At the end of the meal, Jisung grabs the check and puts his card in, holding the booklet hostage from Seungmin.

“I’m buying this, I’ve made you do all the driving, this is my repayment,” he says, handing it over to the server when he comes. 

“I’d rather you repay me for letting me embarrass myself in those glasses, but I’ll take it,” Seungmin says. Jisung reaches into his hoodie pocket, pulling out his daisy sunglasses and putting them on just in time for the server to come back. Seungmin can see him trying to remain professional and muffle his laughter as he bids them farewell, and Jisung turns to look across the table.

“Happy?” 

“Very much so,” Seungmin says as he stands. “Let’s go get gas. And snacks for later.”

“I knew you weren’t satisfied with that damn salad,” Jisung says, running to catch up so they can walk side by side.

“Shut up,” Seungmin laughs, bumping into Jisung’s shoulder playfully as they walk back to the car. Jisung bumps him back, a fleeting smile taking over his face before they split to get to their respective seats. Seungmin drives them over to the nearest gas station, and Jisung offers to fill the tank if Seungmin goes inside to get the snacks. He comes out with a bag full of chips, gum, energy drinks, chocolates, and sunflower seeds, and Jisung looks at him incredulously. 

“What happened to the healthy food?” he asks, reaching into the back and pulling out the pack of gum to pop a piece in his mouth.

“Calories don’t count if you eat them in the car,” Seungmin says, climbing back into his seat at Jisung does the same. Jisung sorts through the rest of their goodies, handing the bag back over to Seungmin. He grabs a couple of chips, returning them to the bag and leaning into the back seat to store the snacks and grab a couple napkins. “How much do I owe you for gas?” he asks.

“Don’t worry, just get the next tank,” Jisung responds nonchalantly. 

“No, that’s not how this works, you already bought lunch. How much?” Seungmin repeats, wiping off his fingers from the chip dust.

“Just pay me back with a little smooch,” Jisung says, and Seungmin hears obnoxious kissy noises coming from the front seat. He tosses his napkins away and hoists himself back up using the center console, and _oh._

Jisung must have leaned in to make those kissy noises louder, because now Seungmin can feel a pair of lips on the side of his mouth and has absolutely no idea what to do. He’s frozen, but Jisung isn’t, and as Seungmin sits dumb with a look of utter shock on his face Jisung scrambles backward, looking just as startled. He wipes away the wet spot on the side of his lips, noting that it feels a little tingly from the mint gum, and Jisung holds a mocking hand in front of his mouth.

“Oh my, Seungmin, that was awfully bold of you,” he snickers, batting his eyelashes sweetly. 

“Shut up,” Seungmin deadpans, pulling a normal set of sunglasses from his console and pulling out of the station. He flicks on the radio, trying to find a good station but only getting static as they merge back onto country roads. Jisung takes pity, taking Seungmin’s hand and moving it off the dial so he can switch back to his phone and put on a new playlist. 

“I just didn’t know you were such an easy date,” Jisung says with a laugh, trying to ease the mood. Seungmin doesn’t respond, still mortified. Still distracted at the feeling of Jisung’s lips on his. Still kind of wondering what it would have felt like if they’d landed a little to the left. Jisung seems to realize it’s not the time for joking, so they ride in silence for a few minutes. 

And then Jisung starts snapping his gum. And tapping his foot, and drumming his fingers to the beat of the song, but most notably smacking the gum between his teeth until he can form it into a bubble, making a game out of how many times he can pop it in a row. Seungmin is about to lose it.

“Hey, Jisung, has anyone ever told you you smack your gum? Cuz you’re smacking your gum,” Seungmin says. It comes out harshly, far more so than intended, and Jisung immediately grabs the wrapper and spits his gum out, reaching into the back to put it in their makeshift garbage bag. Seungmin expects him to say something, a witty comeback or a dumb joke, but the only sound filling the car is a slow indie song whose lyrics are too convoluted for him to process. He feels sick. He needs to apologize.

“I-”

“Is it like a homophobic thing?”

“What?” Seungmin asks, shocked at Jisung’s question. 

“Because it was an accident, so if you’re worried accidentally brushing lips makes you gay or something, it doesn’t, but you don’t have to be a dick.” 

“No, sorry, it’s not. I mean, first, I’m bi, so it’s not like you’re the first man I kissed,” Seungmin explains, trying to figure out Jisung’s thought process. He always seemed to jump from a to c, and Seungmin can’t quite keep up.

“Well you seem freaked out and you’re being an ass,” Jisung responds.

“I’m sorry.”

“Then stop being an ass.”

“Ok, I’ll stop being an ass,” Seungmin says, exhaling as the tension starts to die. “I just usually know when I’m about to kiss someone, so I was surprised.” Jisung lets his shoulders drop a little, the frown on his face shifting into more of a thoughtful grimace.

“It wasn’t good? Most boys tell me I’m very good,” Jisung says, finally turning to face Seungmin. He seems more relaxed, satisfied with the simple apology, and Seungmin feels relief wash over him.

“It was… minty. But poorly aimed,” Seungmin answers. 

“I’ll work on it,” Jisung says, an amused smile on his face.

They settle back into comfortable conversation after that, awkwardness forgotten. The rest of the drive goes surprisingly quickly as they chat and snack, and before he knows it Seungmin is pulling into their hotel’s lot. They climb out of the car and Jisung starts stretching, raising his arms over his head and exposing a sliver of skin on his midriff and then bending over to touch his toes as Seungmin forces himself to peel his eyes away. _What is going on?_

Jisung is cute, definitely. He’s also obnoxious and messy. And funny, and charming, and a really good singer. They’ve only known each other for a day, for _seven hours._ So why does Jisung make him feel like he’s got a dumb high school crush? He pushes the thought out of his mind, opening his trunk to get to his luggage.

“I’m just bringing overnight stuff, are you taking everything in?” Seungmin asks, opening his bag and pulling out his toiletry kit and some pajamas, shoving them into one of the tote bags he uses for groceries. Jisung sneaks around him, poking his head under Seungmin’s arms to take a look. 

“Aww, who’s this?” Jisung asks, pulling a golden retriever plushie out from Seungmin’s duffle. He pulls the sunglasses off his eyes and lets them hang under his chin so he can see better, giving the dog a squeeze. “He’s so cute, he looks like you,” Jisung says, holding it next to Seungmin’s face for comparison. His other hand is hot on Seungmin’s shoulder blade, and it’s a little overwhelming.

“Don’t touch him,” Seungmin says, face heating up as he shoves the dog into his overnight tote. He grabs a change of clothes for the next day and steps away quickly, knocking Jisung a little off balance as he grips the car's bumper to stay upright. He apologizes under his breath, and Jisung just turns to smile and nod.

“Can I borrow one of these totes?” he asks, unzipping his suitcase.

“Yeah, of course,” Seungmin answers as he shifts his weight from one leg to the other. “Sorry. About the dog. He’s just old, and my grandpa gave him to me.”

“Ok,” Jisung says, shutting the trunk and heading towards the hotel. 

“Ok?”

“Ok. What’s his name?” Jisung asks. 

“Peach,” Seungmin responds, widening his steps to match Jisung’s pace.

“Well tell Peach he’s very cute,” Jisung says. Seungmin nods in agreement. “And tell him his dad needs to loosen up,” he continues, training his eyes up to Seungmin. He can’t do anything but nod again as they walk in silence to the front desk. He’d been expecting a bottom tier hotel, and while their accommodations aren’t exactly luxury, the lobby is nice and clean with shiny stone flooring and high ceilings. Jisung doesn’t seem to be in the habit of pinching pennies. 

Seungmin lets his counterpart handle the check-in, but makes sure to provide his card and have the bill split. He makes a note to head down in the morning and make sure it’s charged properly, not trusting Jisung not to front the whole bill. The room is impressive, widespread and up to date. While he stands in the entryway admiring crisp white linens and a widescreen TV, Jisung takes a running start to jump on the bed closest to the windows and starfish his limbs out as widely as he can. Seungmin puts his bag next to the bed, sitting on the runner towards the end to keep it clean. 

“Do you really think that?” Seungmin asks cautiously. 

“What?”

“That I’m uptight?” he continues. It’s not like he hasn’t heard it before, Hyunjin and Jeongin are always reminding him to get the stick out of his ass, and he’s always been a bit of a clean freak, but he’s been trying to be better. More palatable. Jisung rolls onto his stomach and spins to face Seungmin, hand on his chin.

“I didn’t say you were uptight. I just think you could loosen up. You’re just… jumpy. Or stiff? Depending on the circumstance,” Jisung says. 

“I’m jumpy? I’ve never heard that I’m jumpy,” Seungmin responds. Jisung sits up so they’re eye to eye, both postured with their hands on their knees. 

“Only sometimes,” he explains. “When you get surprised. You just gotta let loose sometimes.”

“How should I?” Seungmin asks, leaning forward with an elbow on his knee, chin in his palm.. Jisung matches his position, so there’s only half a foot of space between them. Jisung’s eyes search his, dark and unreadable, scanning down and then up to the top of his head. He reaches his free arm out, lacing his fingers through Seungmin’s hair lightly, and Seungmin can feel his breath stutter.

“We could do something fun,” Jisung says, and Seungmin swears if there’s any time in his life he’s felt jumpy, it’s now, with Jisung closing in on him. He’s still got on his hood and his hat, but the skin Seungmin can see is golden and silky and entrancing, and yeah, _he’s definitely got a crush._

“What do you propose?” Seungmin asks, trying to keep his voice steady. For the first time today, it does what he wants, and he doesn’t sound utterly flustered despite how he feels. Jisung moves his hand up a little, pulling Seungmin’s hair up into the air and inspecting the length.

“We should dye your hair,” he says with a grin, eyes lighting up. They’re so pretty, and sparkly, and Seungmin nods along by reflex until he registers what Jisung’s said and… _What?_

“Wait, we should what? Huh?” he asks, snapping back to an upright position.

“See? Jumpy! Come on, we’ve got the whole night. It doesn’t have to be crazy, let’s just do like a light brown. It’ll be fun! You should be spontaneous sometimes!” Jisung laughs, standing and grabbing Seungmin’s hands to pull him up. 

“Why does fun have to be so permanent?” Seungmin asks, running his fingers through his hair. Dark, silky, virgin hair that’s never been touched with bleach or dye. The most he’s had done to it is letting Hyunjin run a flat iron through his bangs a couple times to style them back. 

“Hair isn’t permanent, it grows back. What do you think?” Jisung asks, putting a little pout on his mouth and looking up with puppy dog eyes. _Fuck it._

“Should I trust you with this?” Seungmin asks hesitantly.

“Yes! I’ve done this lots of times. Hang on, I’ll find the closest beauty supply store,” Jisung says with a cheer. He starts typing away on his phone, looking absolutely ecstatic, and Seungmin reaches for his own to facetime Hyunjin.

_“Hello?”_

“ _Hyunjin? Hey, I just wanted to show you what I look like one more time before I do something dumb.”_

_“That’s nice. I’m unpacking. Chan is still here until tomorrow but this place is great!”_

_“Aren’t you curious about what I’m doing?”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Jisung wants to dye my hair. And I’m letting him.”_

_“Oh? Why not say no if you don’t want it?”_

Seungmin steps into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him, turning on the sink for some extra privacy.

_“I don’t think I can say no to him.”_

_“Why not? Is he a dick? You never have a hard time standing up for yourself.”_

_“No… Not at all.”_

_“Seungminnie?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You have a big fat crush on him?”_

_“Yeah.”_

He hears Hyunjin laugh maniacally in the background, then a small crash.

_“Ah shit, Sungminnie, I gotta go. Send me a picture of your hair. Love you!”_

_“Ok, love you too.”_

Seungmin sighs, splashing his face with water and heading back into the main room. Jisung is standing right outside the door, fiddling with his phone with one hand and drumming against the wall with the other. 

“You normally talk to your friends while you pee?” he asks with a smirk.

“I can’t get a thing out without their help,” Seungmin deadpans with a roll of his eyes. He grabs a key card and heads out the door, waiting for Jisung to catch up before hitting the elevator button. “Where are we going?”

“Just a few blocks away from here. And there’s a grocery store right next door that I want to stop in,” Jisung says.

“Grocery store? Are we not eating out for dinner?” Seungmin asked in confusion. He’d mentally prepared himself to have nothing but restaurant food for the duration of their time on the road, even if it made his pockets suffer. 

“You’ll see, don’t worry! Let’s go!” Jisung singsongs, leading him out the door and to the car. He plays navigator and tells Seungmin where to go, and they end up in a nearly deserted little strip mall a couple minutes away. When they enter the beauty supply store, Jisung immediately grabs a basket and starts picking out various developers and toners, leaving Seungmin to trail around cluelessly. He stops in front of a display of dyes and pulls Seungmin closer, pointing. “Which color do you like? We should probably stay around this range if you don’t want too much damage,” he says, gesturing at a row of sandy blondes and light browns. Seungmin looks through them, running his fingers over the little swatches, but gets distracted by a mid toned purple on a different shelf and moves his hand up.

“This is too much, right?” he asks, looking to Jisung for confirmation. He looks surprised, eyebrows raised and mouth formed into contemplative pout. Seungmin can’t blame him, he’s surprised himself.

“No, we can make that work, I just didn’t expect you to want color like that,” he responds, picking up the package and looking at the instructions. 

“No, it’s dumb, it’s way too eyecatching. You were on the right track with the brown,” Seungmin says, frantically picking up a box of ashy brown dye.

“Seungmin, do you like the purple?” Jisung asks, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“I don’t know. What do you like?” he squeaks out. 

“It’s not my hair,” Jisung says with a laugh. “I think you’d pull off the purple well, though. I like it.”

“Me too,” Seungmin agrees, swapping out the boxes in Jisung’s basket. Maybe he’ll be a little brave today. “Do we need anything else?”

“Yeah, I’ve got to swap some stuff out for the new color, give me a second,” Jisung says, putting back the toner he’d collected and grabbing a bottle of something Seungmin didn’t recognize. He’s never done this before, so he lets Jisung take the lead, blindly trusting him not to royally fuck up his hair a week before school starts. When they check out, Seungmin slams his card down a little too aggressively, making Jisung flinch and laugh at him. He’s not letting Jisung pay again. “Jumpy,” he whispers under his breath so only Seungmin can hear. 

“You’re the one who flinched,” Seungmin grits, keeping a smile on his face while the cashier finishes up their transaction. Jisung just elbows him, which Seungmin returns, and nobody says a word but it’s hard to miss the strained look he’s given as his card is returned. 

“She thinks we’re insane,” he groans as Jisung leads them outside.

“Seungmin, you are literally never going to see that woman again in your life. Why does it matter?” Jisung says, walking backward so they can make eye contact. He’s about to run into a brick column, and for a moment Seungmin considers letting him, but at the last moment he grabs Jisung by the shoulders and steers him back to safety. 

“I don’t know, I don’t like to inconvenience people,” Seungmin returns, spinning Jisung to face forward but still steering him as they head towards the carts. His shoulders are broader than he would have thought, and he hopes Jisung can’t tell he’s lingering for selfish reasons as the muscles tense and relax in his hold. 

“You’re not inconveniencing anyone. All we did was talk to each other. We didn’t mess up the store or hold up a line or anything,” Jisung says. 

“Where are we going?” Seungmin asks, trying to get a read on the aisles. 

“We’re getting Whiteclaws,” Jisung says as he steers towards the liquor.

“You’re not bleaching my hair while intoxicated.”

“I’m not bleaching your hair while intoxicated, but I don’t want to hear your constant worrying while I do it, so I’m sedating you,” Jisung says. They grab their drinks and head to the checkout counter when something catches Seungmin’s eye; a giant display of ramen, probably aimed for college students such as themselves. He’s been eating his mother’s food all summer, his mother’s delicious, healthy, homemade food, and he’d kill for a little artificial flavoring and msg. He doesn’t realize he’s stopped in his tracks until Jisung nudges him in the side. 

“Watcha doin’?” he asks.

“Ramen,” Seungmin grunts back.

“You like ramen that much? We’re about to be in school, paying rent. You have the whole year to eat ramen,” Jisung says, picking a cup up and tossing it from hand to hand.

“I love ramen. I have realized I could spend the rest of my life with ramen, and when you know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible,” Seungmin says, still scanning the shelf. 

“Well that was poetic,” Jisung laughs.

“It’s from a movie.”

“Seungmin?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to just stay in and eat ramen? If we ask they’ll bring a microwave to the room,” Jisung asks. Seungmin nods, grabbing two cups for himself (just in case) and Jisung does the same. He feels kind of bad letting Jisung pay again, but there _is_ a line this time, and he figures he can get him back later if it means keeping the peace in public. 

* * *

“Take your shirt off,” Jisung demands, pulling plastic gloves onto his hands and snapping them for effect. He’s got a workshop set up in the bathroom, a concoction of bleaches and dyes and brushes like his own little salon. There’s a mischievous glint in his eye, and Seungmin suddenly realizes how drastic the change he’s about to make is.

“What? No, you’re scary,” Seungmin says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Drink your Whiteclaw and take your shirt off,” Jisung says, walking to the minifridge to grab one of the drinks and popping it open. “Unless you want it to be covered in bleach stains. Though I don’t know if I’ve ever seen an acid wash golf shirt,” Jisung continues. Seungmin sighs, pulling the polo over his head and tossing it into the hallway for safekeeping. He might be imagining things, but he could swear he sees a faint dusting of pink on Jisung’s cheeks as his eyes dart around the room. 

He seems to recover quickly, and soon Jisung is slathering Seungmin’s head in what feels like a pretty even layer of bleach. He really does seem to have done this before. Seungmin keeps his hand over the top of his drink except for when he’s taking large gulps, even though Jisung insists the bleach fumes can’t be absorbed by spiked seltzer. 

“Jisung, it’s starting to burn, how much longer,” Seungmin whines, onto his second drink with how long they’ve been at this.

“Your hair was really dark, the bleach had a lot of work to do. I think you can rinse it now,” Jisung explains, stepping out of the room so Seungmin can hop in the shower. When the bleach is gone and he’s no longer dripping wet, he pulls his pants back on and opens the door so Jisung can come back in and the steam can filter out. The mirror is too foggy to see into, so he wipes it with a towel, and it’s all he can do not to shriek when he sees himself. 

“Jisung, my hair is bright yellow! I look insane! What the fuck, why did I do this?” Seungmin yells, taking another gulp of his drink. Jisung grabs him, one hand on either side of his face, snapping him back to reality.

“Seungmin, it’s not done, calm down. We still have the whole purple part to do,” Jisung says, taking deep breaths and gesturing for Seungmin to do the same. “Sit back down, you’re going to love it.” Seungmin takes his place on the toilet, letting Jisung blow dry his hair so they can start on the next step. “It’s really not even damaged. I think this is going to be really pretty. So just trust me,” Jisung says. Seungmin nods, closing his eyes and trying to relax. Jisung hums a soothing tune, and with the combination of his voice and the booze, Seungmin finds himself feeling pretty good. 

“Seungmin. Seungminnie. Wake uppp.”

Seungmin jumps when a pair of fingers start snapping in front of his face. Had he fallen asleep? How does one fall asleep in the middle of having their hair dyed? 

“Are you awake?” Jisung asks, and for the first time Seungmin notices that he’s crouched in front of the toilet, hands on Seungmin’s knees, staring up at him with an amused smile. 

“Yeah, I’m awake. Did I mess it up?” Seungmin asks nervously. 

“No, you’re weirdly still when you sleep. I think you’re good to rinse it now,” Jisung responds.

“You think or you know?”

“Rinse and find out,” Jisung says with a wink, leaving Seungmin to take another shower. Jisung had also bought some extra strength conditioner that he swore by, telling Seungmin to use it after the first wash so everything feels normal. It smells like coconut, a little strong for his usual taste, but if it saves his hair from falling out it’s worth a shot. When he’s done, he towel dries his hair and starts blow drying, a wide smile plastered on his face when he sees what color he’s ended up with. It’s not too bright, not too dark, a nice mid toned purple that doesn’t stand out too much at first but might warrant a few double takes. He walks into the main room, drawing Jisung’s attention, and watches as a grin makes its way onto his face as well.

“Seungmin! It looks hot,” Jisung says, standing up to poke and prod and make sure he didn’t miss any spots at the back. 

“Really? Am I spontaneous now?” Seungmin asks with a chuckle, grabbing his pajama top from the tote bag by his bed and slipping it on. He’s not sure how much more he can handle of Jisung’s touching when he’s the only one half naked. _Not that it’s under those circumstances._

“You are somewhat spontaneous. But I’ve got an idea. An even better way to let loose,” Jisung says, taking a seat on his bed and patting it for Seungmin to join.

“Why am I scared?” Seungmin asks.

“Don’t be. So school doesn’t start for a week,” Jisung says. It’s not a question, just a fact, and Seungmin isn’t really sure what to say so he just nods. “And the drive to New York tomorrow is going to be _so long._ ”

“So you’re going to split shifts with me?” Seungmin asks with a smirk.

“No, let’s go to Niagara Falls! I’ve never been, and it’s only a few hours off track, and the drive from _there_ to the city is only like five hours! Give or take.” Jisung says. He’s practically buzzing with excitement, and Seungmin is speechless. Of all the things for Jisung to say, this is so incredibly out of left field.

“W-what? That’s so… we can’t!” Seungmin says, rejecting the idea on the sole factor that he’s incredibly flustered right now. 

“Why?” 

“I didn’t bring my passport! We can’t just go to Canada!” he tries, but Jisung just narrows his eyes.

“Seungmin, you’re not dumb and neither am I, you know there’s a U.S. side to the falls. It’s only a three and a half hour drive tomorrow, then we can spend the whole day there and get a room and be super refreshed for the next day of driving! Don’t you want to see something fun on this road trip?” Jisung asks, grabbing Seungmin’s hands excitedly. Seungmin grasps on, trying to ground himself.

“The cows were fun,” he says weakly, and Jisung nods and sends him a little smile.

“The cows were very fun. But this would be even better! Come on, I’ve always wanted to go but I always end up taking the train to school, which sucks, and I don’t want to go alone,” Jisung pouts. Seungmin sighs, void of any reason not to go, tipping his head back in defeat. He’s never actually been either. It would probably be fun. _If Jisung’s involved he’ll make it fun._

“Ok, let’s do it,” Seungmin says, finally admitting defeat. Jisung squeals and squeezes his hands even tighter, bouncing in place for a second before sprinting off the bed. 

“Yes! Thank you! It’s going to be amazing, I promise!” he says, running into the bathroom. A minute later he pops his head out from the door, shouting out “I’ll call the hotel once I shower!”

Seungmin takes the chance to change, crumpling yesterday’s clothes into the bottom of his tote and getting comfortable, then pulls one of his ramen cups out of the grocery bag and heats it up and clicks on the TV. In just three minutes he has a delicious meal cooked with MSG and love. While he waits for it to cool, he makes one of Jisung’s as well, figuring it will be nice to have a meal waiting when he gets out of the shower. He debates waiting so they can eat together, but hunger wins over, and he takes a seat on the sofa and digs in. Jisung emerges a few minutes later, steam billowing out behind him, eyes perking up when he sees the extra cup of ramen on the table.

“For me?” he asks, pointing at the cup. Seungmin nods, mouth still full of noodles, and Jisung grabs his set of disposable chopsticks before sitting next to Seungmin and enjoying. Seungmin looks at him through his peripheral, intrigued by the way he’s eating; he’d noticed it at lunch, but it’s even more noticeable up close how he stores food in his cheeks. Seungmin can’t help but reach out and poke it, making Jisung flinch back and stare at him.

“What?” he asks, mouth still full.

“Why do you eat like that?” Seungmin chuckles. Jisung swallows everything down, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says innocently, picking up his phone and dialing a number from his browser. Seungmin looks at him questioningly, unsure of what triggered the switchup. “The hotel,” he whispers, putting a finger over his mouth in a request for silence. “Hi, I’m checking on your availability for tomorrow night?”

* * *

Seungmin wakes up to the sound of yelling, snapping open his eyes and flicking on the light. He’s disoriented for a second until he realizes he’s in a hotel, rolling to his side to see what’s going on. Jisung is tossing and turning, blankets crumpled around him, letting out intermittent groans and shouts. Seungmin sits up, unsure of what to do. He’s searched what you’re supposed to do when someone’s having a nightmare. You’re not supposed to wake them up. Or… you are supposed to wake them up so they don’t hurt themselves? He doesn’t really remember. Jisung yells again, and Seungmin decides he doesn’t have much of an option unless he wants to get a noise complaint. He slips out of bed, walking over to Jisung as the other boy flips over. Seungmin takes the chance, grabbing one of Jisungs hands and shaking his shoulder.

“Jisung,” he says quietly, trying to wake him gently. He doesn’t wake up, just curls in on himself and squeezes Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin shakes a little more, and Jisung’s eyes shoot open with another shout until Seungmin puts a gentle finger over his mouth. He blinks a few times, then relaxes his body, hands still clamped tightly together as Seungmin lets his finger drop down. 

“What? What happened?” Jisung asks, disoriented. Seungmin takes a seat next to him quietly.

“That’s what I was going to ask. You were shouting,” he responds.

“Oh. Nightmare, I guess. It happens, sorry to wake you,” Jisung whispers, looking a little embarrassed. 

“Anything… you want to talk about?” Seungmin asks, hoping he’s not prying too much. Jisung came across as so carefree, he wouldn’t have expected him to have that amount of stress. It’s painful even to watch.

“No, just had a dream where I felt a little lonely. Don’t worry,” he says with a small smile, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest. “This should help.” Seungmin hesitates for a moment, then gets up to reach for his tote bag, grabbing the stuffed dog out of it and placing it next to Jisung. He lets go of the pillow, picking up the plushie and looking at it. “Peach?”

“It’s better than the pillow,” Seungmin says, slipping back into his own bed and turning off the light, hoping he’s done it fast enough that Jisung can’t see how badly his ears are burning.

“Thank you,” Jisung says, voice a little muffled. Seungmin can’t see too well, but in the faint outline of the window he catches a brief glimpse of Jisung’s form curled around his childhood toy, and soon hears the sound of even breathing as he falls back into sleep himself. 

He wakes up much less peacefully, the feeling of something heavy flopping onto him startling him into alertness. He opens his eyes to see Jisung hovering above him, dressed and ready for the day, minty breath fanning over his face. When he turns to read the clock he groans, closing his eyes for a few more minutes of sleep. 

“It’s only seven in the morning, why are you doing this to me?” Seungmin asks, pulling the covers over his head. 

“We’ve got waterfalls to see, breakfast to eat, driving to do! Let’s go! I already checked us out!” Jisung says, making Seungmin groan even louder. He’d bet a hundred dollars Jisung had covered the whole cost of the room, but the little twerp would probably just give it to him. _Why does he keep paying?_

“I don’t see why that can’t happen in two hours, but fine,” Seungmin says, trying to sit up but struggling under Jisung’s weight. “I can’t move if you keep laying on me.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jisung says, rolling to the side. Seungmin gets out of bed, taking a look at his roommate splayed out on the bed in loose denim overalls and a white tee. 

“Cute outfit. I’m gonna brush my teeth,” Seungmin says, grabbing his outfit for the day and slipping into the bathroom. They head down to the lobby and hand off their breakfast coupons at the hotel restaurant, helping themselves to large mugs of coffee and generous servings of the breakfast buffet. When they get to the car, Seungmin pops the trunk and deposits his and Jisung’s bags into it, surprised when he looks up to see Jisung standing next to the drivers side door.

“What are you doing?”

“Driving,” Jisung says, grinning and holding his hands out for the keys. Seungmin looks at him with his eyes narrowed, taking in his wide grin and the way he’s literally shaking with excitement. 

“No,” Seungmin says, nudging him away from the car. Jisung pouts at him, holding his hands up higher. “No, you’re too high tension right now and we’re in the middle of a city.”

“I’m just trying to pay my dues, when we first met you were begging me to drive,” Jisung mutters as he walks around the car and takes his seat on the passenger side. 

“You can drive when the caffeine wears off and we’re out of the city, ok?” Seungmin says, trying to find a compromise. Jisung nods, and they take off. “Can you plug in the address for the state park?” Seungmin asks, handing his phone to Jisung. 

“What’s your password?” 

“0922,” Seungmin responds.

“That your birthday?” Jisung asks, typing the address into the maps app.

“Something like that,” Seungmin says vaguely. Jisung laughs, poking him in the shoulder. 

“I’m older than you, you have to listen to me,” he teases, poking him a few more times.

“No way? By how much? You act like a little kid compared to me,” Seungmin says incredulously. They’re in the suburbs now and traffic is slow, so he takes a second to look over at Jisung. He’s still tapping something into his phone, soon pulling up the camera to take a selfie. He puffs his cheeks out, holding a hand under his chin, and with his overalls and bucket hat on, and it’s hard to tell if he’s a college student or a toddler. 

“Eight days. And no I don’t. But that’s not the important part,” Jisung says, holding up a peace sign for another selfie.

“Why are you taking so many pictures, elder Jisung?” Seungmin asks. He sees a parking lot and pulls in, bringing the car to a standstill. 

“You need a contact photo for me. I’m providing one,” he says. Seungmin takes his phone, scrolling to Jisung’s contact and opening it. There’s already a photo assigned, one of him playing guitar to the cows yesterday, which he shows to Jisung. “Oh.”

“You’ve got a perfectly good one already, but I appreciate you trying to take up my entire camera roll.”

“Thanks,” Jisung says quietly, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Why are we stopped? Are you going to let me drive now?”

“I am, actually. Are you ready?” Seungmin asks, stepping out of the car. Jisung looks shocked for a second, then follows suit as they swap seats. He takes his time adjusting the seat, and Seungmin stifles a laugh when he has to slide considerably closer to the wheel to compensate for his height (or lack thereof). 

“I’m just… gonna take a lap around the lot first, ok?” Jisung says, voice a little shaky. Seungmin nods, pleasantly surprised when Jisung moves them smoothly forward. He still looks a little uneasy, brows furrowed and lips pursed in concentration.

“If you don’t want to drive you don’t have to,” Seungmin says, trying to reassure him. Jisung shakes his head, maneuvering around for a few more minutes and turning smoothly out of the lot.  
  
  


“I’m good. I’ve got my groove back. No worries!” he says. Seungmin looks over at him, unsure, but he looks a lot more comfortable than he did a few minutes before so he lets the feeling slide. Seungmin opens a playlist of his own, putting it on quietly in case Jisung need a peaceful atmosphere to focus. It’s a pretty straight shot, driving along Lake Erie until they can’t anymore, and the ride is a bit quieter than it had been yesterday but comfortable. About an hour into Jisung’s shift, Seungmin’s phone rings, and Hyunjin’s name pops up on the screen.

_“Hello? Minnie, are you driving?”_ Hyunjin asks.

“ _No, hang on, I’ll facetime you. I forgot to send a picture of my hair,”_ Seungmin says, switching the call over to video. 

_“Holy shit! You’re like a grape!”_ Hyunjin laughs, looking absolutely delighted. Seungmin scowls at him and he corrects himself. “ _Like a hot grape!”_

“I told you it was hot,” Jisung interjects.

_“Huh? Who was that?”_ Hyunjin asks.

_“Jisung is driving,”_ Seungmin says, flipping the phone over to show Jisung. He’s got a new set of sunglasses on today, ones with giant flames sprawling across the rim, and Seungmin thinks it’s adorable but he realizes it may be a weird first impression for Hyunjin. Unfortunately, that seems to be the last thing on his mind.

_“You’re letting him drive your car? You really are wh-”_ Seungmin hangs up before Hyunjin can finish his sentence, sending a quick message. He hears Jisung snickering in the background but chooses to feign ignorance.

_Seungmin: (10:05 am):_ You were on speakerphone!! Shut up!!

Hyunjin rings him again, and Seungmin picks up reluctantly.

_“Wow, we must have gotten disconnected. Did you go under a tunnel?”_ Hyunjin asks. Seungmin looks around; wide open fields to his right, a sprawling lake to his left.

_“Yeah, we went under a tunnel.”_

_“So what time are you getting back tonight? Should I have food waiting for you?”_ Hyunjin asks.

_“Oh, I won’t be home tonight. It’ll be tomorrow,”_ Seungmin replies.

“WE’RE GOING TO NIAGARA FALLS!” Jisung shouts, pumping a fist in the air.

_“Seriously?”_

_“Yeah, we’re just making a day trip of it. We’ll drive from Niagara tomorrow,”_ Seungmin explains. Hyunjin looks at him through the phone, mouthing something that looks distinctly like the word “whipped.” _“Ok, Hyunjin, I’m gonna let you go now. I’ll see you tomorrow, thanks for calling.”_

“What was he saying?” Jisung asks, a smug smile on his face.

“He wasn’t saying anything. Never is,” Seungmin says, taking a sip of lukewarm coffee. He looks at the GPS to see how far they are, surprised by how much distance Jisung has covered. “Wow, we’re pretty close. Only forty minutes left,” he says.

“I’m doing well, right?” Jisung says proudly. Seungmin reaches out to pat him on the shoulder patronizingly.

“Sure you are, ‘lil guy,” Seungmin says, making Jisung pout. “Do you feel good enough to drive the rest of the way?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m so excited!”

* * *

When Jisung pulls up to the hotel, Seungmin doesn’t know what to think. The first thing that runs through his head is _holy shit, this is way too much._ The second is _of course._ It’s not massive, there’s no courtyard fountain (not that you need a fountain when there’s a giant cluster of waterfalls less than a mile away), no garden entry to welcome them, but it’s right in the central business district of the city and boasts bellmen, valet service, and ornately engraved columns at the entry. Jisung speaks to the attendant, who directs him towards the hotel’s self-parking lot, and once again it strikes Seungmin how comfortable he seems in the lap of luxury. 

“Jisung, how much are we paying for this place?” Seungmin asks, heading to the trunk to grab his overnight bag. 

“Don’t worry, it’s covered. Take swim trunks, I think there’s a pool!” he says with a grin as he walks up to Seungmin’s side. 

“We need to talk about this, I don’t feel comfortable with you paying for everything. What’s going on?” Seungmin says. Jisung looks away, pulling a new set of clothes out for the next day and a swimsuit for the night.

“When we get to the room, ok? Lighten up, we’re in a beautiful place, we’re going to have fun, right?” Jisung says, poking Seungmin in the side and smiling. The more he gets to know Jisung, the harder it is to stay mad at him. 

“Yeah, we are,” Seungmin says, admitting defeat and locking the car when Jisung tosses him the keys. The inside of the hotel is even more stunning than the outside, with sprawling marble floors, deep woods, and gilded banisters. He looks at Jisung in his overalls and converse, then down at himself in mom jeans and a tucked-in tee, and he couldn’t feel more out of place. He runs his hand through his freshly dyed purple hair self-consciously, letting Jisung take the lead in checking them in and zoning out after handing off his ID. He only focuses in when he notices a stressed look on the front desk agent’s face.

“I’m sorry sir, I see you have a two queen room booked, but unfortunately due to your early arrival I don’t have one ready at this time. I’m more than happy to get you pre-registered and store your bags until one becomes ready,” she says with a pleasant smile. 

“Do you know when one is going to be ready?” Jisung asks. He keeps his voice level but Seungmin can tell he’s a little disappointed. They had planned to relax a little in the room before going to the park, and that plan seems to be failing.

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t have an exact estimate. I can ask my housekeeping team to prioritize one, but it will likely be an hour or more. If you do need a room now, I have a one bed king room available,” she responds. Jisung turns to Seungmin, asking for input with the tilt of his brow. 

“Is it still a nice view?” Jisung asks.

“I have one facing the falls on the highest floor,” she says excitedly.

“What about one on like… a middle floor? Just in case my friend here is scared of heights,” Jisung asks.

“I’m not-” Seungmin starts to say, but Jisung cuts him off with a nudge of his elbow. Seungmin stifles a laugh while the agent clicks around on her computer, eventually finding a room that suits them.

“Do you mind sharing a bed? I want to rest a little before we go out,” Jisung turns to Seungmin and asks.

“Sure, just stay on your side,” Seungmin says with a shrug. He can certainly think of worse things than sharing a bed with Jisung. It’ll be easier to calm him if he does wake up screaming again, and a king is more than big enough for the two of them. Jisung finishes up the check-in process, handing Seungmin his ID back and a key card and packet. They ride the elevator up to the tenth floor, heading to the end of the hall and around the corner until they find their room. It’s twice as big as last night’s, with ornate decor and floor to ceiling windows overlooking Niagara falls. Seungmin is a little disappointed the view is being spoiled for him from so far away, but he can’t complain about something as gorgeous as this. “Jisung, this is insane.”

“It’s so pretty!” Jisung squeals, running up to the window and pausing when he’s a few feet away. 

“So you’re scared of heights?” Seungmin asks, taking a seat on one of the plush armchairs in the room.

“I’m not scared. I’m just… wary,” Jisung returns, sitting across from him. He kicks his shoes off and props his feet up on the coffee table, stretching his arms out and yawning.

“Noted,” he says with a laugh. “Ok, you need to tell me how much money I owe you. You keep paying for me, why?” Seungmin asks, shifting the bright mood into something a little more serious.

“I keep telling you, don’t worry about it, you’ve done so much of the driving,” Jisung tries, but Seungmin won’t have it.

“I’m not a charity case, we should be splitting things! Seven hours of driving does not equate to a night in a luxury hotel and free food!” Seungmin says, straining himself to keep his voice calm.

“But nobody is going to notice this money being spent! My parents are overseas, they’re not checking their bank accounts, or anything back here, trust me!” Jisung says, voice rising as he goes on. “You’re obviously covering gas and stuff with money you’ve worked for, but I have this,” Jisung says, pulling a card from the back of his phone and waving it around. “Free money, no catch!”

“I doubt your parents aren’t going to question a night at a place like this,” Seungmin says quietly.

“Have you spoken to them lately? I haven’t,” Jisung shoots back, sliding the card into his wallet. He’s clearly found Jisung’s sore spot.

“So what are you trying to do?” Seungmin asks. Things are starting to make sense now; Jisung taking his bags down by himself, his excessive spending, how comfortable he is in environments Seungmin normally wouldn’t step foot in. It’s not that Seungmin’s family is struggling, they’re middle class, but Jisung’s is clearly far above that. 

“They may not be there for me physically, but they’re there financially. I’m just taking advantage of that,” Jisung says. “I don’t plan to do it forever, just until I’m out of school and working on my own. I still have a part time job. This is just the kind of thing they’re willing to cover.” Seungmin stares at Jisung, trying to read his expression. He seems… guilty? Ashamed? Definitely uncomfortable.

“Well I still insist on splitting last nights hotel,” Seungmin finally says. Jisung puts on a small smile and nods.

“Not tonight’s?” he asks. Seungmin looks around at the decadent decor and the breathtaking view, contemplating.

“No, on second thought I don’t want to know how much this place costs. I have a feeling it’s out of my budget, so I’ll chalk this one up to the detour being your idea and accept the kindness,” Seungmin sighs. Jisung smiles, genuine this time, grabbing one of the complimentary waters from the mini fridge. At least he’s frugal where it counts. 

* * *

After Jisung takes a thirty minute power nap (which Seungmin convinces him to at least do on top of the covers if he’s not going to change out of his streetwear) and Seungmin texts his parents to keep them updated on what they’re doing, it’s time for adventure. It’s still only noon, so they could easily lounge a little more, but Jisung is practically vibrating with excitement as they walk out of the hotel and into the fresh air. The walk to the falls is short, as assured by the concierge, but Jisung pulls them into a gift shop before they make it there.

“Do we need souvenirs right now?” Seungmin asks, glancing around at tacky branded sweatshirts and caps and wondering why they’re there.

“No, but we need ponchos,” Jisung says, grabbing two neon plastic packets and holding them up with a grin. 

“I wasn’t planning to jump in, but you’re welcome to,” Seungmin responds, ignoring the poncho Jisung holds out. He looks through the display himself, finding a subtle navy blue option to replace the neon orange he’d been offered. Jisung sticks with neon orange, pulling it on preemptively as the cashier rings them up. Seungmin holds onto his until it’s needed.

“Where do you want to go first? To the island? Or we can hike by the gorge? Or the observation tower?” Jisung asks. He’s a couple feet ahead of Seungmin, a blob of orange bouncing up and down as he makes his way down the block. 

“Can you even handle the observation tower? It’s pretty high up,” Seungmin says, quickening his pace to catch up. Jisung briefly glares at him, but the bounce in his step remains. 

“I’m sure I can figure it out. It would be a shame not to see it,” he responds. 

“Well, I pulled up the map online, and I think it makes the most sense to go to the lookout point first, then the tower, then we can hike a little and end the day at the island.”

“Sounds good, captain!” Jisung says as they walk up to the park gates. He feels a faint mist blow over him as soon as the protection of the surrounding buildings disappears and reaches for his poncho, sliding it on and pulling the hood up. Jisung grins at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the main lookout point. Even from a ways away, it’s absolutely majestic, and Seungmin regrets every hesitation he’s had up until this point. 

The water crashing over the cliff is violent and loud, slightly disorienting but stunningly beautiful. He finds himself pulling ahead of Jisung, wanting to get as close as possible to the falls and get a good look. It’s peak tourist season, but it’s the middle of the day on a weekday, which seems to have thinned out the normal crowd. Jisung stops about ten feet from the rails, and Seungmin pauses with him, peeking at his face. He’s absolutely beaming, the spray of the river casting a glow over his skin and his eyes lit up like he’s never seen anything so beautiful. Seungmin doesn’t think he has either. 

He tugs on Jisung’s hand, trying to get him to move closer to the edge, but finds himself met with resistance. He shakes his head, biting his lower lip nervously, and Seungmin isn’t going to make him say it out loud.

“There’s a big railing, it’s perfectly safe. Let’s just go a little closer,” Seungmin whispers, leaning in so Jisung can hear him over the roar of the rapids. He moves a few steps forward and Jisung follows, squeezing Seungmin’s hand tightly. Seungmin takes it upon himself to interlace their fingers, moving them slowly a little further.

“It’s so pretty, even from here,” Jisung says in amazement. He pulls his phone out, taking a couple photos and videos of the falls, then swapping it to Seungmin. He gestures for him to go by the rail, but doesn’t let go of the tight grip on his hand.

“Jisung,” Seungmin calls, half yelling to be heard. “I need this back,” he says, shaking their hands back and forth. Jisung lets go instantly, looking startled, and Seungmin can’t help but laugh even though he kind of misses the feeling. Jisung takes a photo at that moment, catching him in a maniacal pose and spinning his phone around to show it off and gloat. Seungmin tries to grab for the phone but Jisung snatches it away and waves him towards the rail, taking a couple normal photos when Seungmin gets there. 

“Don’t you want a few of yourself?” Seungmin asks when he gets back to Jisung, pulling his own phone out. 

“Maybe later,” he says nervously, looking up towards the tower. He’s clearly scared, and annoyed that he’s scared, and Seungmin doesn’t know what to do to help.

“Do you want to hike first? Revisit the tower in a bit?” Seungmin asks. Jisung’s face brightens up a little, nodding and starting to walk towards the trails. Seungmin calls out to him, causing him to turn, and snaps an impromptu photo of Jisung’s surprised face. He saves it, sticking his tongue out as he shows it to Jisung and shoves his phone back in his pocket. They walk side by side to the trailhead, finding an easy three mile route, and once they roll their pant legs down for protection start their journey. Seungmin takes his time, stopping to look at various structures and rock formations and point them out to Jisung. A couple times throughout the hike, he looks ahead to see Jisung a shouting distance away and has to jog to catch up. Eventually Jisung slows down with him, and they take turns pointing out potentially poisonous plants (which Jisung dares him to lick) and trying to find animals (which there don’t seem to be any of). They stop when they find a bench, taking the chance to drink some water and wipe the sweat from their brows. 

“Let’s take a picture,” Jisung says, pulling his phone out and pointing towards the river. 

“I want one of just you first,” Seungmin says as he grabs his own. Jisung groans but walks towards the river, smiling politely as a family passes in front of them, then holding two peace signs up for Seungmin to capture. He takes a picture, but it’s hard to see anything. “Take your hood down,” he calls out, and Jisung follows instructions without complaint for once. Seungmin tries out various angles, stopping when he gets no less than ten good shots and Jisung is yelling at him to come over for a selfie. Seungmin takes one, arm wrapped around Jisung’s shoulders, photo taken from above, and deems it passable. 

“I want one on mine too,” Jisung says, yanking Seungmin down a few inches so they’re at the same level. He tries to take a photo, but they’re both half out of frame, and his smiling face morphs into a pout. Seungmin scoots closer, leaving a small gap between them, and Jisung looks a little more satisfied. “Closer, squeeze in,” Jisung mumbles, pressing his face up to Seungmin’s so they’re cheek to cheek. Seungmin can literally see his face heat up and turn a light shade of pink at the close contact, shifting his eyes to Jisung. They’re so close, face to face, all he would have to do is turn and…

“Did you get it?” Seungmin asks, pulling away and shaking the thought from his mind. Jisung told him to be more spontaneous, he didn’t say he wanted Seungmin to jump him. When Seungmin regains his composure and turns to look at Jisung, that amused smile is back on his face, and he has a sinking feeling his secret little crush may not be that much of a secret anymore. Maybe it never was. 

“I got it. Let’s go back, I want to go to the tower,” Jisung says, leading the way. 

“Oh? Feeling brave?” Seungmin asks as he runs to catch up. 

“A little.”

* * *

Any bravery Jisung had felt seems to have disappeared the moment they step onto the observation deck. It extends out over a cliff, offering an expansive view of the falls and the gorge beneath them. It’s stunning, but one look at Jisung tells Seungmin it might be a little too much.

“We really don’t have to go out there, Jisung,” he says quietly. He’s frozen, a slight quiver finding home on his lip. 

“No, I want to go see. I’m a grown ass man, I can handle it,” Jisung says, at the same time grabbing Seungmin’s hand and squeezing. They walk out slowly, and Seungmin says a little thanks to the universe that there’s not many people here so they can take their time. When they get a ways out, the mist comes back, and Seungmin pulls his back hood over his head then repeats the same for Jisung. “I want to go by the railing,” he says.

He’s getting more courageous by the second, and with their hands firmly intertwined, they make their way to the ledge. Jisung seems proud of himself, letting out a loud whoop when they get there. He releases Seungmin and grips the rail with both hands, leaning just a tiny bit over the ledge to get a good look. Seungmin snaps a picture, tapping Jisung on the shoulder and gesturing for him to turn around for another with the falls in the background.

“It’s not that bad up here, right?” Seungmin asks, joining Jisung to lean on the rail. 

“It’s not. Thanks for being patient with me,” Jisung says, turning to look at Seungmin with a warm look on his face. Suengmin puts a finger on his jaw and turns his face back towards the falls, unable to handle a look like that when they’re already shoulder to shoulder. He’s trying with all his might to stop getting so flustered by every move Jisung makes, but he’s failing rather miserably. At least this railing isn’t too high, if things get to be too much perhaps he’ll just dive into the river below and swim away from his problems.

They spend a while like that, quietly staring at the natural beauty before them, until Seungmin gets antsy to head to the next part of the state park. Ever since scanning through the guide last night, he’s actually been looking forward to standing on the little island at the head of the falls, though he’s tried not to make it obvious. Looking at Jisung, he has a feeling he’d stay here for hours if given the chance; he looks remarkably peaceful now that he’s settled in and made himself comfortable. Seungmin isn’t sure what he’s thinking about, but nature seems to have brought about the introspective side of him. Seungmin taps him on the shoulder gently, trying not to startle him.

“Are you ready to move on? Or did you want to stay here a while?” Seungmin asks. Jisung’s eyes are a little glazed over, but he blinks himself back to reality after a few seconds.

“No, we can move on,” Jisung says, pushing off the railing to stand upright. He grabs onto Seungmin’s hand without hesitation, waiting for him so they can slowly walk side by side off the tower platform. He seems more comfortable than he had been on the way out, but the nerves are still there. 

“What were you thinking about? You seemed kind of lost out there,” Seungmin asks, hoping he’s not overstepping any lines.

“Not anything too important. I was supposed to come here with my mom when I was little, but it never happened,” Jisung says quietly. “I was wondering if she’d like it.”

Seungmin almost missed the last part over the roar of the falls and the chatter of the tourists, but it sticks out in his mind. He squeezes Jisung’s hand a little tighter, even though they’re back on solid ground and there’s no physical need. Jisung squeezes back.

“I can’t imagine she wouldn’t, it’s gorgeous,” Seungmin responds, looking around again. “And you’re a great travel companion. I’m honored to take her place.”

Jisung smiles at that, face lighting back up with the joy Seungmin’s become used to over the past day and a half. He points to the bridge leading over to the island, quickening his pace so Seungmin has to adjust his steps. This is what he’s grown used to; Jisung leading the way and Seungmin scrambling to catch up, looking forward to whatever he has in store with bated breath. It’s what feels right.

The island is incredible, sitting right at the top of the falls and giving a stunning look over the gorge. Jisung has found his confidence here, darting around from one lookout point to the next and dragging Seungmin with him. There’s a looping trail that sits by the water, which they decide to take at a leisurely pace, enjoying the mist on their faces. Seungmin wants to know more, tries asking why Jisung never came with his mom, but he’s an expert at manipulating conversations and somehow flips the switch every time. That’s how Seungmin finds himself talking about the best family vacations he’s been on, about his dad’s annoying habits, his mom’ best dishes. 

Everything is calm and easy until they get to a point in the trail overlooking a massive rapid, both pausing to stare into the choppy waters. They’re alone on this part of the trail, so they don’t mind taking up space just observing the push and pull of the current. It’s inconsistent, and they’re taken by surprise when a large wave crashes, sending a violent mist right towards them. They curl into each other, laughing and pulling their hoods up to block what they can, but when Seungmin looks in front of him Jisung is there, soaking wet, no more than two inches away. He pulls Jisung’s hood towards his own so they overlap, creating a private little bubble in the middle of the park, and all he can see and breathe is Jisung. Jisung’s eyes, sparkling with joy and mischief. Jisung’s cheeks, puffed out from smiling so much. Jisung’s lips, pink and perfect and glistening from the crash of the river. He’s not sure who’s moving closer, Jisung or himself, but he feels their noses touching where they previously hadn’t been, and he wants to lean in even more and make the gap disappear.

“Thank you,” Jisung whispers, breath fanning across Seungmin’s lips.

“For what?”

“For driving me to school. For taking me here. For indulging me and my crazy ideas.”

“I like indulging you,” Seungmin whispers back, tilting a little to the side and sliding his nose down the side of Jisung’s so there’s nothing in the way, observing as the glint in Jisung’s eyes turns a little darker. He pulls Jisung’s hood again, making the space around them even smaller, and just as he’s about to pull the trigger and maybe indulge some feelings of his own… he falters.

Seungmin finds himself knocked to the ground, the shrieking sound of laughing children ringing in his ears. He looks around, disoriented, to find Jisung laughing and speaking to a young couple trying desperately to keep their kids in line. There’s a young boy, maybe seven years old, a couple yards in front of him laughing maniacally; the one who’d knocked him off his feet. 

“We’re so sorry about him, he’s just so hyper right now” the mom says, and Seungmin can see how overwhelmed she is. The father is carrying a toddler, passed out halfway through a piggyback ride, and has a baby stroller in front of him with a tiny little girl. 

“It’s not a problem, really,” Jisung says, smiling at the couple. He reaches a hand down to Seungmin, who takes it and pulls himself up, smiling at the couple as well. “See? He’s fine.”

“I’m fine,” Seungmin repeats, brushing off his legs. The couple nods, rushing to catch up to their demon spawn. Seungmin turns to look at Jisung, unsure of what to say. “So, um-“

“You are fine, right?” Jisung asks, cutting him off. He grabs Seungmin by the shoulders and pats him down to make sure.

“Yeah, I just fell on my butt. The poncho saved me from getting too wet,” Seungmin responds. “But about-“

“Yeah, but your legs are soaked. Maybe we should be getting back?” Jisung proposes, that amused smile that’s becoming so familiar back on his face.

“Yeah, sure,” Seungmin says, admitting defeat. If Jisung isn’t going to let him say anything, he’s a bit powerless to resist, so he just starts walking back towards the bridge. Jisung rushes to catch up, bumping Seungmin with his shoulder and letting their hands brush together as they head back to the hotel.

By the time they make it back (after a quick shopping trip at the tourist shop they’d started their adventure at) it’s seven p.m. and Seungmin is absolutely famished. He doesn’t feel like leaving the room hotel, and neither does Jisung, so they order room service and flick on the tv while waiting for their food. They split an order of mac and cheese and an expertly cooked steak, pulling out the whiteclaws from the night before and indulging in what luxury service has to offer. When they’re stuffed full of food, before they get too tipsy, Jisung stands up to make an announcement. 

“It’s swimming time,” he proclaims, one foot up on the coffee table in a show of triumph.

“What? Now? I’ve got a massive food baby, I’m stuffed,” Seungmin whines, running his hand over his slightly protruding stomach. Jisung peels his shirt off in an act of solidarity, turning to the side and showing his own tummy off, although Seungmin is focused a little more on his arms and shockingly muscular chest. It’s really no wonder he was able to carry all his stuff in one go.

“That’s not important. If you really don’t want to move we can just go in the hot tub,” Jisung responds. Now that’s hard to pass up.

“Alright, fine,” Seungmin says, standing up to grab the swim trunks out of his bag and bring them into the bathroom to change. By the time he gets out Jisung is ready to go, and Seungmin grabs a towel for himself and one to throw at Jisung from across the room. 

“Hey!,” Jisung shouts, running across the room to whip the towel at Seungmin’s legs. He laughs, sliding on a pair of complimentary slippers as they leave the room and ride down to the pool area. It’s late in the evening now, and the only other person there is an older gentleman doing laps, but Jisung and Seungmin decide to leave him to it, dipping into the hot tub straight away. Seungmin sighs as the hot water instantly soothes his muscles, slowly lowering himself down and leaning back against one of the jets.

“I don’t remember the last time I was in a hot tub,” Seungmin says, eyes closed for maximum relaxation. He feels Jisung slide in next to him and opens one eye to take a glance, noticing he’s assumed the exact same position. 

“There’s one in my apartment building, but it never stops feeling nice,” Jisung sighs.

“Of course there is,” Seungmin says with a chuckle. Jisung doesn’t respond immediately, and Seungmin internally panics for a second.

“I didn’t choose the building, I’m just enjoying the perks,” he finally says.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Seungmin replies, wishing he’d kept his damn mouth shut. “Would you rather eat only one food for the rest of your life or never eat the same dish more than once?” he asks, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Never eat the same dish more than once. We need variety in our lives,” Jisung says instantly. 

“You don’t want to ask any questions?”

“No, I’m confident in this one,” Jisung answers. Seungmin opens his eyes and turns to look at Jisung, his side profile a little washed out under the fluorescent lights of the pool room. 

“You got it right,” Seungmin says. 

“I know.”

“Ask me one,” Seungmin prods, poking Jisung in the side. He laughs, turning to face Seungmin.

“Would you rather… be able to teleport anywhere you want to go, or have to take the long route but you get to fly?” Jisung asks, a serious glint in his eye.

“Hmm… does teleporting have any bad side effects?” he asks.

“It gives you the shits, but only for like an hour,” Jisung responds. Seungmin makes a gagging face, which just makes Jisung smile bigger.

“Is it dangerous for me to fly? Like is the government going to try to shoot me down or anything?”

“No, you have a permit. But you have to get it renewed at the DMV every couple years.”

“That’s awful,” Seungmin says. Jisung nods. “I think I’d rather fly. It’s nice being able to see the world from above.”

“Me too,” Jisung agrees. They hear a splash and turn to the pool, watching as the man climbs out and dries himself off, departing for his room with a nod. The room is nearly silent now, only filled with the quiet roar of the jets and the sound of their breathing echoing from the walls.

“Aren’t you scared of heights? Wouldn’t that make flying hard?” Seungmin asks curiously. 

“I’m scared of heights because I’m scared of falling. I wouldn’t be scared of heights if I had wings,” Jisung replies. Seungmin nods, contemplating that answer. Something about it is very… Jisung. He glances at him again, chlorinated water dripping down his neck and the sides of his face, bringing him back to their time near the rapids. 

“Hey, about what happened earlier…” Seungmin starts, unsure how to finish the sentence. He hopes Jisung gets the hint.

“When earlier?” Jisung asks. 

“At the island,” Seungmin answers, remaining vague. He’s not sure he has the courage to be anything else, but Jisung has enough for the both of them, pushing off the wall into the middle of the tub and swimming into Seungmin’s lap, straddling him against the push of the jets. Seungmin gulps, trying to refrain from touching. 

“What part of the island?” Jisung asks, feigning ignorance. Seungmin gives up, perching his hands on either sides of Jisung’s waist so he won’t float away. 

“When we almost… oh my god you know what I mean,” Seungmin says, desperate for an explanation. Jisung shifts a little closer, leaning in and resting his forehead on Seungmin’s. “But what did that mean?”

“Seungmin, you’re not stupid, right?” Jisung asks, a little smile on his face.

“I’m on honor roll. And I go to one of the best schools in the country, as do you. I don’t think either of us are stupid.” 

“But aside from book smarts?” 

“No, I still don’t think I’m stupid,” Seungmin says.

“Then you should know when there’s a boy in your lap, there’s something they’re probably looking for,” Jisung says, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“Yeah,” Seungmin breathes out.

“And earlier, you were about to kiss me,” Jisung says quietly.

“Yeah,” he repeats.

“And right now, you want to kiss me.”

“Yeah.”

“And I want you to kiss me,” Jisung states matter-of-factly.

“Oh. Ok,” Seungmin says, leaning in a little more. Jisung matches him, stopping when their lips are just shy of touching, waiting for Seungmin to close the gap. He tries, he tells his brain to move a centimeter forward, to take what’s being offered, but his body is frozen, as it always is in times of great importance. He can’t stop thinking about the “what if’s.”

What if it makes the car ride tomorrow awkward? If they kiss in this hot tub, where do they stop? They’re sharing a bed in a fancy hotel room. What if Jisung wants to have sex? He’s not ready for that, they just met. And if they just kiss, where will things go in the future? NYU is a big school, what if they never run into each other again? What if they live all the way across town from each other, and they’re on conflicting schedules, and they never make it past this one kiss in a hotel hot tub?

What if he keeps hesitating, and they don’t even make it to that?

His answer is found soon enough, because just as that idea crosses through his mind he realizes it’s utterly unbearable and leans forward to close the gap.

But he’s a second too late.

“You suck at living in the moment, Seungmin,” Jisung says, pushing off from his place in Seungmin’s lap to float backwards through the water, landing in the seat across from him. Seungmin’s hands close around empty space where Jisung’s body had been, and the motion sends his chin into the water until he realizes what happened and dunks his whole head in shame. He comes back up, inhaling and exhaling deeply, wiping the water from his face.

“Yeah.”

* * *

They take turns showering in the hotel room, Jisung going first and leaving Seungmin to sit and dwell on his actions. Maybe he really was stupid. Jisung had done all the hard work for him, so why couldn’t he just act in the moment for once? Why worry about the _potentially_ awkward car ride if they kissed, when he’d all but assured himself an _extraordinarily_ awkward car ride now that they hadn’t. He sits on the edge of the sofa, towel beneath him to prevent himself from getting everything wet, contemplating what in his life had made him such a worrier, but comes up with absolutely nothing. After fifteen minutes Jisung comes out dressed and ready for bed, slipping under the covers as Seungmin takes his place in the bathroom. He takes his time, somewhat hoping Jisung will be asleep by the time he gets back so he can avoid the awkward air between them. 

Unfortunately there’s no such luck. Jisung is settled on the left side of the bed, clicking away at a game on his phone. When he sees Seungmin he puts it away, plugging in the charger for a night of rest. He pats the empty spot next to him on his bed, a plea for Seungmin to come lay down and talk. 

“What time should we leave tomorrow?” Jisung asks and Seungmin shuffles around, trying to find a comfortable position. He shifts until he’s facing Jisung, curled up a little on his side, a foot apart despite the extra room they each have on either side. 

“It’s about six hours. Leaving at ten or eleven should be fine, we can get a little extra sleep,” Seungmin says. Jisung nods, shutting his eyes, and Seungmin clicks off his bedside lamp, leaving them in total darkness. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin says, a little bit braver when he can’t see Jisung’s pretty face. “For freezing.”

“Which time?” Jisung asks, a hint of mirth in his voice. At least he isn’t mad.

“Both times. It’s not like I didn’t want to I just…”

“Overthink,” Jisung finishes for him. “There’s nothing wrong with thinking, you know. Sometimes you just have to be spontaneous to balance it out,” he says, scooting a little closer. 

“How can I make it up to you?” Seungmin asks.

“There’s nothing to make up for, per say. I guess… tomorrow we have to stop at whatever fast food place I want. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a really good day for a milkshake.”

“Done.”

“And you should let me drive for a while tomorrow,” Jisung adds on.

“When I met you you were afraid to drive, now it’s a favor? You’re a changed man, Han Jisung,” Seungmin says with a smile. 

“It’s fun! I’m not doing it in the city though,” Jisung responds.

“As if I would let you drive my car through New York City,” Seungmin whispers sarcastically. Jisung reaches out and gives him a gentle smack on the shoulder, giggling despite his irritated guise. 

“Tonight… maybe you can just come a little closer? Help me fight off the bad dreams?” Jisung asks, shifting towards the middle of the bed. Seungmin meets him halfway, smiling as Jisung latches onto him gently, wrapping his arms around his bedmates shoulders. He inhales the scent of floral shampoo, letting his nose rest just on top of Jisung’s crown, and lets it lull him to sleep. 

He’d like to say he’s safely guarding Jisung from whatever night terrors come, but that wouldn’t be entirely honest. Suengmin wakes up in the middle of the night again, this time not to shouting but small shifts in position and little cries for help.

“Help, please. Why is nobody here?” Jisung whispers, clutching Seungmin’s pajama top with white knuckles. He pulls Jisung closer, running a hand through his hair, whispering reassurances into his ear until the movements halt and his iron grip is loosened. He’s still a little hazy on Jisung’s background, but despite his family's wealth, Seungmin can tell he hasn’t had it all that easy. He can’t replace an absentee parent, but at least right now he can hold Jisung tight. 

* * *

“Suengmin. Seungmin. Seungmin, you’re heavy…” Seungmin blinks his eyes open, adjusting to the light streaming through tiny gaps in the curtains. “Seungmin, I can’t move,” he hears Jisung say, and looks down at their position, wrapped around each other with their limbs completely intertwined.

“Sorry,” Seungmin grumbles, voice hoarse with sleep. He loosens his grip on Jisung, just enough for him to slip away and roll over to grab his phone from the bedside table. He settles comfortably back into Seungmin’s arms once he obtains it, back pressed into Seungmin’s chest. Seungmin blinks a few more times, trying to figure out if he’s still half asleep, not having expected Jisung to return to him, but ultimately just shuts his eyes again and rests his chin on top of Jisung’s head. He must doze off again for a few minutes, because a slight shift in movement startles him again. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost ten, are you still asleep back there?” Jisung asks.

“No way,” Seungmin yawns, stretching his arms above his head to wake up a little more. Jisung lets out a little noise of discontent at the loss of warmth, but takes the chance to sit up and stretch his own limbs out. Seungmin watches as Jisung slides out of bed, padding over to the window to open the curtains and let in _far_ more sunshine than Seungmin had been expecting, then turning and putting his hands on his hips in a superhero pose as the light silhouettes him. 

“Time to get up! The big apple is calling for us!” Jisung announces, loud voice the final straw Seungmin needs to spring up and start getting ready. He turns a blind eye when they get to the lobby and Jisung checks them out, going to the lot to pull the car around so he doesn’t have to hear the cost of the final bill. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Seungmin asks as they pull out of the away from the hotel and get back on the road. They’d helped themselves to the in room coffee but hadn’t sat down to eat, Jisung insisting they get moving.

“McDonalds!”

“Classy,” Seungmin’s remarks, making sure to keep his eyes peeled for the golden arches. 

“McDonald’s not good enough for you?” Jisung asks, eyebrow raised intimidatingly (or at least he probably believes so). 

“It’s perfect, nothing compares to a McDonald’s hashbrown. And you’ll get your milkshake,” Seungmin says with a grin. Jisung returns it, then turning back to face the town they’d just left. 

“Bye Niagara Falls,” he coos, waving out the rear window. Seungmin can't help but laugh, but repeats the phrase. “It was pretty.”

“It really was pretty. I want to go to the Canadian side someday.”

“Me too,” Jisung replies. Their McDonald’s is located soon enough, and Seungmin pulls over so they can sit inside and gorge on hash browns and McMuffins. Seungmin gets a large coffee, and Jisung gets his chocolate milkshake, refusing to open it until they get back on the road. Since they’re out of the city and back on open roads, he insists on driving, issuing Seungmin songs to play from his phone while he can’t touch it. Their tastes match up quite well, although Jisung leans a bit more towards lofi rap and Seungmin is more on the side of alt indie. They find a pretty good balance.

Two hours in Seungmin is staring out the window, searching for cows and horses to try to beat Jisung at his own game when a loud ring overtakes their music.

“Can you check the id?” Jisung asks, scooting his phone towards Seungmin. He looks at the screen, a picture of Jisung as a toddler and a woman with doe eyes and a heart shaped smile taking up most of it, the name “Mama” scrawled across the display.

“It’s your mom,” Seungmin says, thumb hovering over the answer button. 

“Seriously? Wow. Can you put it on speaker?” he asks, ever cautious with his newly revived driving skills. Seungmin pulls the aux chord out, answering the phone and putting it on speaker. He tries to be as quiet as possible, unsure if he should really be listening to such a private conversation.

“Hello? Mama? How are you? How’s Paris?” Jisung asks, a bright tone lighting up his voice. Seungmin has seen a lot of smiles overtake Jisung’s face in the past couple days, but none quite as childlike as this one. It looks exactly like his mother’s. 

“Jisung? Baby, did you charge a few hotel nights to the card?” a woman’s voice asks, sounding far too business like in nature.

“Oh, yeah I did. I’m driving back to school, we didn’t want to do it all in one go. I went to Niagara Falls yesterday, you would have loved it! I took a lot of pictures, I’ll send them to you. You need to go someday like we planned. We’ll go together,” Jisung says, chatty as he’s ever been.

“You took your car out of storage?” she asks. Jisung hesitates for a moment, caught in a lie. Seungmin _had_ considered that before, why a family so well off wouldn’t provide their son with a car to get around. He’d never intended to pry.

“No, I’m with a friend,” Jisung responds.

“Ok. Well your stepdad got a call about potential fraud, so I wanted to check in with you. Be safe, Jisung.”

“Wait! You can’t talk a little longer? I haven’t seen you since the start of the summer,” Jisung says, sounding a little defeated. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t, baby,” his mom responds, voice sounding further from the microphone.

“I understand. Do you think you’ll be able to visit me in New York any time soon? I miss you.”

“Your stepfather is busy here, I’m not sure, baby,” his mom says, for the first time sounding a little guilty. 

“You can’t come alone?”

“I’ll try, Jisung.”

“I love you,” Jisung says quietly, and for a moment Seungmin isn’t even sure the microphone picks it up. 

“I love you too, baby. Be safe,” she responds, and the phone clicks to silence. 

Seungmin was not supposed to have heard that, and he feels absolutely rotten. Even moreso when he turns to look at Jisung, gnawing on his lower lip to keep it from trembling, fingers swiping away invisible tears before they start to fall. 

“Hey, Jisung, can you pull over?” Seungmin asks gently, laying a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. He nods, checking the road for safety, and pulls onto the shoulder. They’re surrounded by forest, green and lush and beautiful, so Seungmin steps out of the car and runs to open Jisung’s door when it’s safe, pulling him out of the drivers seat and sitting him down in the passenger seat so he can kneel to his front. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Jisung says, his lie revealed by a faint sniffling noise coming from behind his hands. 

“You’re not fine,” Seungmin says, placing a hand on either knee for comfort. “What was all that about?”

“Let’s just keep driving, ok? You take the wheel, I’ll be fine.”

Seungmin looks up at him, unable to see much with his face hidden behind trembling hands. He can’t force Jisung to talk, and they really do need to get going, so he agrees with a sigh, sliding into the driver’s seat and pulling onto the road. Jisung is reclined back, facing the ceiling with his arms limp on either side. They never turned the music back on, and it would feel wrong to ask a favor right now, so Seungmin sits silently, ignoring the little sniffles that come from Jisung every few minutes. After thirty minutes of this, Jisung finally speaks up.

“Sorry for lying,” he says, breaking the silence in the car. 

“Lying? What about? Why are you apologizing?” Seungmin asks.

“About the car thing. I technically have one, but I told you I didn’t. I’ve only driven it three times, I hate using it.”

“Jisung,” Seungmin says, taking his right hand off the wheel and clasping it around Jisungs left, “That’s the least of my concerns. ”

“My stepdad bought it for me when I turned sixteen. Some luxury sports car that freaks me out to drive. It’s too loud and flashy. And small. Why are sports cars so damn small?”

“Efficiency, maybe? I don’t really know. This was a hand me down from my parents,” Seungmin says, patting the wheel on his hatchback.

“It’s way more useful though. What was a teenager going to do with a 2-seater? Or a college student? I can’t fit anything in it. It’s so loud that every time the engine revs I jump,” Jisung says. Seungmin laughs, envisioning it perfectly in his head. 

“Maybe you could sell it on the black market?” Seungmin suggests, a satisfied feeling coming over him when he sees Jisung crack a smile. 

“Maybe. I wasn’t always a rich kid, you know. Maybe if I sell it he’ll disown me and I can just live off the profits for a while.”

“Do you want him to disown you? Is he that bad?” Seungmin asks, running a thumb over Jisung’s knuckles. Jisung doesn’t have small hands but they’re dwarfed in comparison to his own, and he likes taking advantage of it.

“I don’t know. I barely see him anymore, he’s always abroad. I just want my mom back, ‘cuz he always takes her with him,” Jisung says quietly. “I think he’s nice. He always treats her like royalty, and he really loves her. I just think he saw me as part of the package when they got together. Like his goal was her, no matter what, and I was something that came along with her. He got a wife, and he made space for her, her book collection, her cat, and a little seven year old boy. And he bought me things, because if you want to a mom to be happy of course you should take care of her child, but he never really tried to know me.”

“That’s bullshit, a child is part of their parent. He should have done better,” Seungmin says, angered just at the thought. No wonder Jisung had dreams of being alone.

“Yeah, I tried to get him to pay attention but he never really seemed to care. That’s kind of why I started overspending, to see if he’d at least yell at me or something if I messed with his bank account,” Jisung says, pushing Seungmin’s thumb off his knuckles so he can lace their fingers together.

“What happened?”

“He never said anything so I stopped. I’m over him at this point, I just miss my mom. He’s the reason we never went to Niagara Falls together. They met and he swept her off her feet. I shouldn’t be complaining, I’m really privileged to have school taken care of and extra funds when I need them,” Jisung says.

“Well nobody can be satisfied with that alone. I hope she comes by soon,” Seungmin says, unsure of how to approach this kind of issue. He’s not the best at comforting people, but he’s pretty good at listening, so he tries to just do that.

“Thanks,” Jisung replies, bringing their intertwined hands up and leaning forward to press a small kiss to Seungmin’s middle knuckle. 

“Hey, what was that for?” Seungmin asks, trying to suppress a grin.

“Just a thank you. For listening,” Jisung says with a smile. 

“Any time.”

* * *

“MY COWS!” Jisung shouts for the fifth time in an hour, beating Seungmin by a landslide in both the cow and horse game.

“Jisung, I’m not convinced that this is a different farm from the one we saw twenty minutes ago,” Seungmin groans, getting a bit sick of the repetition. 

“It doesn’t matter, they’re mine regardless. You can’t have them,” Jisung says defensively. 

“I’m not trying to take them,” Seungmin laughs. They’re four hours into the drive and Jisung has completely bounced back to his cheerful self, leading them in road trip games (which Seungmin is almost certain he’s making up at this point) and spirited karaoke. The only downside is he has yet to let Seungmin take his hand back, which has had negative side effects for the both of them; Jisung only has one hand to type with on his phone, and Seungmin can’t reach for water or snacks when he needs them, putting Jisung on cup holding duty. And it’s sweaty. So, so, incredibly sweaty. 

When Jisung finally dozes off thirty minutes later, Seungmin is able to pull his hand away as he feels the grip loosen. He wipes it on his pant leg, leaving a disgusting wet patch, then opens and closes his fist a few times just to verify he still has his full range of motion. He’s really happy, unbelievably so, that Jisung responded to his dumb carpool posting, despite the minor inconvenience. He didn’t expect much, just a person who might share the same taste in music to accompany him for two days and probably never see again, but this is so much better. Because now he’s stuck with Han Jisung, who brightens up every minute, who challenges Seungmin, who’s not afraid to ask for what he wants. Looking over at him sleeping peacefully, skin glowing golden and sparkling, it’s hard to tell if the light is coming from the sun pouring through the windows or emanating from Jisung himself. Maybe they’re one and the same. 

Maybe Seungmin needs a little more light in his life, something to keep him alert and growing, to soften his sharp edges. Maybe he needs Jisung around him. What had started as a little high school crush the day they met has certainly sprung into something more, and it doesn’t seem implausible that it might be returned. Maybe Jisung could stand to have Seungmin around too, to tend to his flame when it starts to dull. 

Seungmin stays quiet as he pulls into the next town, filling up on gas and some energy drinks. Jisung is still laying with his eyes shut tight when he returns, appearing to be in a peaceful dream, though Seungmin sees his lips twitch a bit and has a sneaking suspicion he might be faking it. Hyunjin calls a few minutes later, and Seungmin answers quietly. 

“ _Hello? Hyunjin?”_

_“Seungmin, I miss you, where are you?”_

_“I’m about three hours away. Have pizza waiting for me!”_

_“Of course. Am I on speaker?”_

_“Not this time.”_

_“How’s Jisung? How’s your little crush?”_

_“He’s good,”_ Seungmin says, looking over at Jisung, still feigning sleep. He wonders if he can break the facade. _“He’s farting up a storm though.”_

_“What? Seriously?”_

_“Yeah, I think he’s trying to hotbox me,”_ Seungmin says. He hears Jisung trying to control himself, little snickers coming escaping closed lips. _“It smells like rotten egg.”_

“KIM SEUNGMIN YOU STOP SPREADING LIES ABOUT ME!” Jisung shouts, snatching the phone out of Seungmin’s hand. “Hello, Hyunjin? Yes, please ignore everything you were just told. What? Oh, he does, does he? I had a suspicion. Thank you for the info,” Jisung says with a cocky smile. Seungmin grabs the phone back, holding it carefully up to his ear.

“Hyunjin what did you do?”

_“I just told him the truth. I’ll order your pizza in two and a half hours, so you’d better get here soon!”_ Hyunjin says, clicking off the call. 

“Good morning,” Seungmin says hesitantly, eerily aware that his secret’s been exposed (although it hadn’t been much of a secret for a while). 

“Good morning to you too. You dirty liar,” Jisung says, poking Seungmin in the shoulder. 

“How would you know that if you weren’t faking your sleep? You trying to get out of driving again?” Seungmin asks. Jisung laughs, shaking his head. 

“No, fair is fair, I’ll take over if you want. Pull over at the next parking lot, we’ll switch before we get into the city.”

They switch within a few minutes, Jisung taking control over where they go. Jisung looks secure, and Seungmin trusts him enough, letting himself lean against the window and fall into a peaceful rest. 

He wakes up to the feeling of the car pulling to a halt, then feels Jisung shake him awake. There’s no way they’re anywhere near the city, he knows he hasn’t been asleep that long, and the surrounding area is green and lush. Definitely not NYC.

“Where are we?” Seungmin asks drowsily.

“One last adventure,” Jisung says, unbuckling and hopping out of the car to stretch. Seungmin does the same, getting a look at their surroundings. There’s a little stone cottage posing as a visitor’s center, and he realizes they’re at a trailhead of some sorts. “Relax, we aren’t far off track. Twenty minutes off the main route tops.”

“Ok,” Seungmin says, stepping onto the trail. It’s entirely different from where they’d been the day before, trails a little overgrown and entirely deserted. It’s humble, unknown, understated. He might like it better than the falls. 

“Ok? You’re not going to argue with me about not staying on track?”

“No, it’s pretty. Where are we going?”

“I don’t really know, I just followed the signs. We can grab a trail map up there,”Jisung says, pointing at a worn out post. There’s a little one way trail, just half a mile, with a big star highlighting the end. There’s no indication of what may be there, but it seems worth a shot, so they make their way onto the path and see what they can find. The trail is old and full of branches, and Jisung’s hand finds Seungmin’s own for balance. They walk in comfortable silence, listening to the birds and the rustling of squirrels, until they come across an open area with a crystal clear lake. It’s still, peaceful, the picture of serenity, until Jisung grabs a long branch and runs it through the water, watching as little ripples break the surface. 

“Pretty,” Seungmin whispers, unsure of how else to describe it. It just makes him feel at ease. 

“Isn’t it? I’d say we made a pretty good find.”

Seungmin pulls his phone out, snapping a picture of Jisung with his branch making patterns in the water. It reminds him of an old wizard or something, manipulating nature to his will. 

“So what did Hyunjin tell you?” Seungmin asks, attracting Jisung’s attention. 

“Hmm?”

“On the phone?” Seungmin clarifies.

“Oh. He said you have a big fat crush on me,” Jisung says with a smile. Seungmin crouches to the ground, hiding his face in embarrassment. He hears Jisung drop down in front of him, then feels him prying his hands apart. “Is that true?

“Yeah, that’s true,” Seungmin admits. 

“Same,” Jisung says, pressing his forehead to Seungmin’s. He doesn’t make a move to lean in, and Seungmin doesn’t either, so they sit there, smiling like idiots, forehead to forehead, in utter and absolute peace. After a few minutes, Jisung breaks the silence. “Seungmin?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you drive me home?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

Navigating through New York is harder than Seungmin remembered, and his road rage is making a reappearance after being stored away for the entire summer. Jisung lives in a nicer neighborhood than Seungmin, close to the school of journalism, and Seungmin isn’t surprised when they pull up to a pretty building with a friendly looking doorman standing guard. 

“Can I help you bring your stuff up?” Seungmin asks, a little disappointed now that they’re actually here. He’s been with Jisung for nearly 72 hours, it feels like he’s being asked to cut off a limb.

“You’re obligated to,” Jisung says, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“I’m obligated?”

“Well, if you’re going to court me, that seems like the right thing to do,” Jisung says with a laugh, getting out to start pulling his bags out. The doorman sees what they’re doing and motions at Jisung, disappearing inside for a moment before coming back out with a bell cart. Seungmin watches as he exchanges words with the bellman, noting that they seem familiar with each other. He must have lived here last year too. Seungmin gets out when the traffic clears, pulling the rolling bags onto the cart and stacking them up securely. 

“Excuse me, is it ok if I leave my car here for a few minutes?” Seungmin asks the doorman. He nods, simply asking for the keys to hold onto, and Seungmin locks up and starts pushing the bell cart inside. The building isn’t particularly amazing, but it’s secure and clean, which is more than a lot of other students can claim. They ride the elevator to the eighth floor, and Seungmin follows Jisung down the hall until they stop in front of unit 801. Jisung pulls his keys out and unlocks the door, shouting into the unit.

“Hello? Roommates?”

Suddenly Seungmin hears two door open, and two men start dashing towards the entry way.

“JISUNGIE!” the taller one yells, pulling Jisung into a hug and laying a wet kiss on his cheek. The shorter one, who Seungmin actually recognizes, scoops Jisung up with impressive strength and spins him around, making Jisung shriek with laughter. 

“Jisung, little squirrel boy, I missed you all summer. Minho’s so mean,” he pouts, keeping Jisung in a bridal hold. Seungmin just stands in the doorway, flabbergasted, the tiniest hint of jealousy running through his veins. 

“Thank you for driving him, really,” the taller boy, Minho, says with a smile. “We can help him unload.” 

“I can help,” Seungmin says quietly, but Minho doesn’t seem to hear over the sound of the bell cart rolling over a little ledge. He smiles again, waving goodbye, and shuts the door in Seungmin’s face. 

Is that it? No goodbye, no plans to meet again, no discussion of their future? Jisung said he liked Seungmin too, but they’d never made any plans for a date. He didn’t even get a hug goodbye. _Why hadn’t he leaned in for that damned kiss?_

Seungmin finds himself rapping on the door loudly, willing to keep going until he gets a response. He sighs with relief when Jisung opens it, hair a little ruffled and face a little flushed, still swept up in the excitement of his greeting. 

“You’re still here! Minho said you left, I was about to send an-mm-,” Jisung starts talking, but Seungmin cuts him off, a long overdue press of his lips against the others swallowing the rest of the sentence. It doesn’t last too long, but it’s minty and addictive and makes Seungmin feel more awake than he has in a long time. “My my, Kim Seungmin, care to explain yourself?”

“You told me to be spontaneous,” Seungmin says, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Is it spontaneous if you’ve been thinking about it for three days straight?” Jisung asks, a teasing look in his eyes. 

“I don’t know, should I not have done it?” 

“No, you should definitely have done it. Actually, I think you should continue,” Jisung says, linking his arms around Seungmin’s neck. _Well, I won’t argue with that._

Seungmin dives back in, parting Jisung’s lips with his own and building an intimate rhythm between the two of them. The kiss tastes like spearmint from the gum they’ve been chewing to keep themselves alert, and Jisung’s lips are a little chapped from snacking on salty chips all day, but it’s somehow kind of perfect for them, and _damn he wishes he’d done this sooner._ Kissing Jisung ignites a fire within him, and maybe he really is the sun because it spreads through every limb instantaneously, and Seungmin feels lit from the inside out. If this is what being with Jisung feels like, he’s hesitant to walk away even for a moment. Seungmin reaches forward to cup Jisung’s jaw in one hand, wrapping the other around his waist, and deepens the kiss a little. Just as he runs his tongue across the seam of Jisung’s lips, he hears the door click open, and Seungmin has to resist the urge to slam it right back in whichever roommate’s face is disturbing them.

“Minho, Jisung is sucking face with his chauffeur!” The shorter man, Changbin, yells into the unit, and Jisung pulls away reluctantly.

“Binnie, go away, I’ll be back in a minute,” Jisung says, pushing Changbin back into the apartment. 

“So what do you think?” Jisung asks, pressing a peck to Seungmin’s lips, “better than the one in the car?”

“Your aim got better. 8.5/10,” Seungmin says cheekily. 

“What? I’ve done better than that. Next time we’ll go somewhere more private, I’ll kiss you so well you see stars,” Jisung says. Seungmin doesn’t doubt it. “Thank you, Seungmin.”

“For what?”

“For driving me. And keeping me safe last night. And for listening to my dumb problems,” Jisung responds quietly. 

“Your problems aren’t dumb, and I was happy to do all of it. And if you ever need a ride home again, for winter break or thanksgiving or at the end of next year, I’m available,” Seungmin says.

“I’m not sure there’s any point in going back if nobody’s home,” Jisung says honestly.

“Well if your family isn’t there for you, mine will be, ok? Count on it,” Seungmin responds.

“That’s awfully bold for someone who hasn’t even asked me on a date yet.”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

“When?” Jisung asks, a side smile taking over his face.

“Is tomorrow too soon?” Seungmin asks. He knows wants to be with Jisung, and he wants to start right away.

“Tomorrow is perfect.”

“I’ll text you the details,” Seungmin says, leaning in for another quick kiss. Jisung smiles into it before reaching for his door and slipping through the entry, waving goodbye as he goes. Seungmin hears the sound of whooping, he thinks coming from Minho, and takes his leave down the hall. 

* * *

He returns home to a box of lukewarm pizza waiting for him, a smile plastered on his face that he can’t seem to wipe away. 

“Seungmin, you’re late! What happened?” Hyunjin asks, running up to give him a bone-crushing hug. 

“Jisung took us on a detour,” Seungmin says, squirming out of Hyunjin’s hug and reaching for a slice of pizza. It’s thin and crunchy and entirely different to the deep dish he’s been eating over the summer. He’s missed it quite a lot.

“Why do I get the feeling I’m going to be hearing a lot about Jisung in the coming days?” Hyunjin asks, taking advantage of Seungmin’s distraction to inspect his purple hair. 

“I think it might be longer than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed their journey, I had a good time writing it. Let me know what you think, your thoughts and comments mean the world to me!
> 
> As someone pointed out, this fic was a bit inspired by When Harry Met Sally! Did you catch that from the quote? The ultimate friends to lovers story tbh.
> 
> If you want to find me on twitter, I'm very chatty, I'm at https://twitter.com/0hrhj0  
> My cc is https://curiouscat.qa/Koto16
> 
> Let's be friends!


End file.
